Mass Effect: Requiem
by Weskron
Summary: Six months after The Reaper War, Commander Shepard wakes up from his coma into a new world and begins his new life with Tali'Zorah. However, there is a new danger on the horizon that could even be worst than The Reapers.
1. SEASON 1 PILOT: Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Season One**

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 1.

?: Shepard?

Samuel Shepard tries to open his eyes, finding even that movement to cause too much fatigue. His shaved head and stubble feeling much more present than usual. His typical, almost 'default' soldier-like face pressed against the floor.

?: Shepard, come on buddy… wake up. Get your ass up for me, Shepard. Please. Fucking please.

Shepard's flutter open, looking up to see Garrus Vakarian, his best friend, standing over him along with Kaidan Alenko and James Vega, his other two best friends. Past them is a wide, circular ceiling. He is in the core of the Crucible.

What happened? He begins to think back on recent events, desperately clinging to consciousness.

_Shepard looks at The Catalyst, the Star Child, and then at the large structure where he has three choices. Destroy The Reapers, Control Them, or Merge Synthetic and Organic Life into One._

_He can't control them. He won't succumb to the allure of power just because he was given the option to. He won't. He can't._

_And the synthesis option… it sounds… to put it frankly, creepy. Disturbing. Who knows what this new Galaxy could become? Could they spread to other Galaxies? A new generation of Reapers?_

_No. It has to be Destroy. He has to destroy the Reapers once and for all. It might take time to recover from… but he knows that it will be for the best._

_Shepard turns to The Catalyst. He doesn't nod. He doesn't say anything. He just walks away, holding his pistol as he nears the tanks he must shoot to begin the destruction of the synthetics._

_Shepard thinks about his adventure. About the time he's had on this plane of existence. About the friends he has, the lives that have been lost, the people who he cares about most of all._

_Shepard stands in front of the canisters, his body shaking with fear. He knows he's going to die. He's scared. But he will power through it. He will win this for humanity, for the alien races of the Galaxy, for The Council, for Anderson, for Pressly, for Thane, for Mordin… for Tali… he will be the hero that they need._

_His eyes begin to well up with tears, knowing he will not be able to keep his promise to Tali. That he will not be coming back to her. That this is the end._

_But finally… finally…_

_He pulls his pistol out and begins to unload the clip into it._

_All will have peace._

Shepard snaps back to the present time, his hand now reaching out and touching Garrus' shoulder pad.

Shepard: G-G…

Garrus: He's alive. He's fucking alive.

Garrus spins around and turns to the team who is scouting the area, waving them forward.

Garrus: Hey! Get your asses over here! The Commander is fucking alive!

Shepard's hand drops to the floor.

Shepard: I… I…

Garrus: Shepard?

Shepard begins to slip into unconsciousness.

Garrus: SHEPARD! 

Some Time Later…  


Shepard 's eyes flutter open once more, this time… in a way that doesn't feel like his body doesn't want him to. It's as if he's waking up from a long, restful sleep.

Shepard: Wh… hrnh…

Shepard shakes his head, pushing himself up with his left arm. He feels fabric against his chest and realizes he's wearing a hospital gown.

Shepard: Th-the hell?

Shepard looks at his body, seeing how, while the scars of his service are still there, he's virtually still completely intact.

Shepard: How am I… how am I alive?

Shepard sits up, his legs dangling over the side of the hospital bed he was lying on. Shepard buries his face in his hands, his mind feeling as if it is being compressed.

Shepard: Take it easy, Sam…

He then hears scuffled movement and a gasp of shock, turning to his left to see an Asari doctor in the doorway, her mouth hanging open.

Asari Doctor: You're… you're…

Shepard: I've been… out for a while. Huh?

Shepard then feels a ringing pain through his head. He grabs it and begins to bend over.

Shepard: Argh!

Shepard falls to the ground as a whole bunch of other doctors move into the room.

Several Doctors are checking Commander Shepard's vital signs, blood pressure, and other such things in a different room. He sighs, looking over to the people checking several monitors.

?: Shepard?

Commander Shepard turns to the door to see Dr. Chakwas standing there, holding a PDA.

Dr. Chakwas: I see that you're looking lively.

Shepard smiles slightly.

Shepard: Chakwas! What are you doing here?

Dr. Chakwas: I was stationed here to be your main caretaker after you activated The Crucible.

Shepard: Crucible…

The events come rushing back to him, causing several monitors to spike for a moment.

Shepard: I uh… Hrngh…

Dr. Chakwas: Yes, the experience was quite traumatic.

Shepard: How am I alive, Doc?

Dr. Chakwas: You lived through the activation, but just barely. Garrus, Kaidan, and Vega found you impaled with several pieces of debris along with more wounds than I can count.

Shepard: I…

Dr. Chakwas: You did die for a little while, but it was seven seconds before we revived you. Ever since then we've kept you on life support but we've always assumed that it was just a matter of time before you passed.

Shepard: So what changed?

Dr. Chakwas shrugs.

Dr. Chakwas: I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm glad it happened.

Shepard: God… how long have I been out?

Dr. Chakwas: Six months.

Shepard: I um…

Dr. Chakwas: Yes. I know it might be a bit of a shock.

Shepard: It's happened before. For longer. I'll be fine.

Dr. Chakwas: Yes. You… you should be.

Dr. Chakwas walks over and begins writing notes on her PDA

Shepard: What's going on, Doc? With you, I mean.

Shepard looks to her and she shrugs.

Dr. Chakwas: Honestly, not much has happened with me since The Reaper War, Shepard.

Shepard's eyes widen slightly.

Shepard: The Reapers! Are they gone?

Dr. Chakwas nods.

Dr. Chakwas: A lot has changed since you went into your coma, Shepard. We're rebuilding. We've been able to reactivate The Crucible and the Mass Effect Relays. Oddly enough, direct Reaper tech seems to be the only thing that was deactivated. Besides that, we've been… recovering. But finally it seems like Galactic Civilization is back to the way it was. Mostly.

Shepard: So… we did it?

Dr. Chakwas: No, Shepard. You did it. You saved The Galaxy. Ended the cycle.

Dr. Chakwas smiles, looking at him and patting him on the shoulder.

Dr. Chakwas: Now welcome home.

Shepard nods. A Doctor walks over to him.

Doctor: Miraculously… you're completely recovered. At least, physically. A psychological analysis should be completed before we can let you go.

Shepard: Like?

Dr. Chakwas pulls her PDA up.

Dr. Chakwas: You grew up on space stations and ships across the galaxy. Your mother, you remember her?

Shepard: Of course, Mom's name is Hannah.

Dr. Chakwas: Good. Your father?

Shepard: Never knew him. Anderson was the closest thing I had to one.

Dr. Chakwas: You enlisted when you were eighteen and shortly afterward, survived a thresher maw attack on Akuze had to defend Elysium from Batarian invaders and pirates alike. You held out for a long time until Alliance forces came through, almost won the battle by yourself. What do you have to say about that?

Shepard: I lost… friends that day. On both events. I grieved. It pushed me. It made me… Commander Shepard. Let's move on.

Dr. Chakwas: Right. I apologize, Commander. Moving on with that, I know it's tough topic Shepard but it's important to speak of.

Shepard: Making sure Wrex lives on Virmire. And probably more importantly… Ashley on Virmire. Yes. I made a decision. And… I regret it every day.

Dr. Chakwas: If you don't mind me asking, is it because you don't value Kaidan as much?

Shepard: No, not that at all. Kaidan is my friend and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. But I wish… I wish I could've thought up a better solution. Something.

Dr. Chakwas: Okay, Commander. It's all right.

Shepard: And yes, I remember the Collectors; I remember my whole team surviving the suicide mission. I remember the colony of Batarians that died because of my inaction. I remember Earth being attacked, finding out about the Crucible, and saving the Primarch. When I told the Salarian Councilor that I will cure the genophage and he cannot stop me. When Mordin died. When Thane died. When I saved both The Quarians and the Geth. How I… failed to save Thessia. Our shore leave on the Citadel. How much I love Tali'Zorah.

Shepard turns to her.

Shepard: I remember everything.

Dr. Chakwas: I don't doubt it. I am sorry, Commander.

Shepard: It's okay, Doc.

Dr. Chakwas: I believe Shepard is ready to be released into the new world he helped create, Doctor.

But the Doctor shakes his head.

Doctor: Not yet. We'll keep him overnight and make sure that he is psychologically sound. In the meantime, Chakwas, I believe you should inform Shepard of what is going on.

Shepard looks up at the Doctor.

Dr. Chakwas: When you passed out in your room and we began to transfer you to the emergency room in this hospital, I informed The Council that you had recovered. They were more than joyous to hear this and are organizing an event to commemorate you as The Hero of the Galaxy and reinstate your spectre status once more. Kind of corny, I know. But a party thrown for you where only the highest profile individuals will be showing up… it can't be terrible.

Shepard looks at the floor.

Shepard: I don't feel like a hero.

Dr. Chakwas nods slightly.

Dr. Chakwas: If you did, I'd be worried we'd have lost you during your coma, Shepard.

Shepard shakes his head.

Shepard: I'm not gone yet.

Shepard stands up.

Shepard: Is there any… decent clothing? Other than a hospital gown?

Dr. Chakwas sends an intern to grab him some clothes.

Dr. Chakwas: So, I assume you want to know about Tali.

Shepard's eyes widen slightly.

Shepard: Tali! God, is she all right?

Dr. Chakwas nods.

Dr. Chakwas: She's fine, Shepard. She was injured during The Battle of London, but she recovered quickly.

Shepard: Where is she?

Dr. Chakwas: She has been staying in your apartment on the station, Commander. She's been taking your coma very rough. Most people, including me, thought you'd never come out of it. And those same people also thought you would be dead any day now.

Shepard thinks on this for a moment.

Shepard: Well, has the news about me got out yet?

Dr. Chakwas: Not yet. But it will soon. Give it a day or two and your face will be on every television screen, on every news announcement, on every extranet page.

Shepard: Right. Okay.

The intern hands Shepard some clothes and he goes into a back room. He comes out, wearing a t-shirt, an N7 hoodie, jeans

Dr. Chakwas: What are you thinking, Commander?

Shepard: I think it's time to go home.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting Cards Suck

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 2.

Shepard walks straight out of the hospital, a doctor following up.

Doctor: Shepard, I really think-

Shepard stops and puts his hand out, keeping him in his place.

Shepard: Sir, I know you're just doing your job, but…

He smiles and begins to walk away.

Shepard: I'm gonna be a little renegade for once.

Shepard is in the Presidium, looking at candy boxes and other such things in the dextro section.

Shepard: _Why is it so hard to find just…_

?: Shepard?

Shepard turns at the sound of his name to see an old friend of his, Wrex, standing in the shop specifically to buy things for dates/valentine's day.

Shepard: Uh…

Wrex rushes forward, grabbing the Commander in a bearhug.

Wrex: Shepard!

Wrex squeezes him, holding his friend up in the air.

Shepard: Wr-…wr…

Shepard coughs and finally, Wrex lets go of him, smiling a goofy smile.

Wrex: When did you heal up?

Shepard: Today.

Wrex: Damn. Glad I caught you. I was just thinking about Tuchanka. Crazy time, Shep.

Shepard: Yeah. Crazy. More like incredibly dangerous and borderline stupid.

Wrex: Borderline? If it was only borderline, I failed at something.

Shepard smirks.

Shepard: So what are you… doing in a place like this?

Wrex: You first.

Shepard smiles.

Shepard: I'm going to go surprise Tali. Trying to find something nice for her.

Wrex: Hah! Smart. She'll never see it coming.

Shepard: So? What are you doing?

Wrex: I uh…

Wrex rubs the back of his plate.

Wrex: I'm getting something for Eve.

Shepard: Ahhh. I see. What are you getting?

A clerk looks over at them, seeing the odd pair and shrugging.

Wrex: I… I have no idea. I'm not good with romance, Shepard. Eve was one of the first female Krogan that I've seen in years. Hell, I haven't been in a relationship since The Krogan Rebellions.

Shepard: Jesus, Wrex.

Wrex: Slim pickings. Very literally.

Shepard: I guess we both have the same problem.

Shepard and Wrex look at the corny greeting cards saying things such as 'I Love You Just The Way I Am' and 'Take Another Little Pizza My Heart Now, Baby' above a picture of a pizza in the shape of a heart.

Shepard: Hm. What does Eve like?

Wrex: She… likes history. And writing. Passionate about leading and things like that.

Shepard picks up a card with the words 'I Love You More Than a Salarian Loves Flies' and timidly hands it out. Wrex shakes his head.

Shepard: Why are you doing this, anyway?

Wrex: She/s having my child soon.

Shepard nods for a moment before turning to her, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds.

Shepard: You're gonna be a father?

Wrex: Yeah.

Shepard: God… that's weird. A lot must have happened since The Crucible.

Wrex: Yep. But as I said, we pop them out quickly.

Shepard smirks slightly.

Wrex: Well, doesn't Tali like that chick flick?

Shepard: What chick flick?

Wrex: Flurby and Florkilla or whatever. Some romance crap.

Shepard: Oh right! Fleet and Flotilla.

Wrex: Yeah, that.

Shepard looks around, not surprisingly being able to find a copy on a shelf near the greeting cards next to a whole row of chick flicks.

Shepard: This'll be perfect. Thanks, Wrex.

Wrex: Anytime. Now help me with my thing.

Shepard: Yes Sir.

And the two begin searching.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: It's Good to be Back

Mass Effect: Requiem.

Volume 1.

Chapter 3.

Commander Shepard is in a grocery store on The Citadel, looking for a dextro cheese that Tali could eat.

Shepard: Hm…

Shepard grabs a piece of cheese and then puts it back.

Shepard: It has herbs in it. Nope.

The Commander reaches and grabs another one, shaking his head, and then putting it back.

Shepard: How hard is it to find dextro cheese in an alien founded station?

?: Pretty hard apparently, Loco.

Shepard turns to see James Vega standing behind him, looking at some peaches for sale.

Shepard: Vega?

James: Hey Loco. Long time no see.

Shepard smirks and walks up to him, shaking hands and then bring the hands up and locking them together, the signature Normandy handshake.

James: So how do you like the Galaxy you ended up saving, Loco?

Shepard: I've only seen the Citadel, James.

James: Yeah, well, it's looking better than it did. Less corpses. Less Illusive Man.

Shepard sighs.

Shepard: _Less Anderson…_

James: That was a fucking amazing thing you did back there, Loco. Almost killed yourself to save everyone.

Shepard: You would've done it.

James: I don't know. Maybe. But I didn't. You did. Be proud of that, Commander.

Shepard: Did you really just call me Commander?

James: Yeah, doesn't sound great. Forget I said that.

Shepard chuckles a little bit.

Shepard: What are you doing here, Loco?

James shrugs.

James: Getting some food. Pretty much all of the surviving Normandy Crew is on The Citadel. Have been since you saved everyone.

James grabs a few apples, tossing them a few times before putting them into a bag.

James: We all helped clean this place up and get it back up and running. A lot of people did. Got it going within two months, I think. Ever since then, we've been hanging out here, just living life, waiting to see what happens with you.

James drops it into his shopping cart along with all his other groceries.

James: I got a message only a few minutes ago from Dr. Chakwas about a party that I've been invited to. Something the Council is throwing.

Shepard: Yeah… I'd rather they didn't.

James: Well if you wanted it, I'd call that a bit weird. You were never one for those kinds of things.

Shepard: Still not.

James: Shit, yeah. Sorry. It's still new. Everyone thought you were as good as dead.

Shepard: Yeah I can understand. People used to say things like that when I came back from the dead after two years.

James: I can tell.

Shepard nods and begins to walk away when James stops him.

James: See ya around, Loco. Cortez, you, and I should get together sometime and watch a Biotiball match again. Last time was fun.

Shepard: Yeah. I agree.

James: Cool, cool. See ya.

Shepard finally walks away.

~X~

Shepard walks through The Presidium, now holding a bag that has dextro cheese and a copy of Fleet and Flotilla in it.

?: Shepard? No. No it can't… Oh my God. Shepard!

Shepard turns around to see Cortez, Joker, EDI, and Samantha Traynor walking up to him, occasionally waving to make sure his attention is on them.

Shepard: Whoa. Guys?

It was nearly a group hug, with EDI standing a bit behind them, slightly confused.

Joker: Shepard!

Shepard: Okay, okay!

He pushes them off of him, but he has to smile.

Shepard: Hey guys.

Joker: When the hell did… how did… what?

Shepard laughs.

Shepard: I woke up today. I think. And I'm back.

Cortez: God it's so good to see you again, Shep.

Shepard: Hey Cortez. It's good to see you too.

Samantha Traynor: We were just going to Apollo's Café, Shepard. Would you like to tag along?

Shepard: I'd love to. Lead the way.

The group makes their way over to the Café and take a seat around a round table, the flying cars of the Presidium zooming overhead.

EDI: What were you out doing here, Shepard?

Shepard: I've been… looking to get some things for Tali. I've heard she's been staying in our apartment since the… incident.

Joker: Yeah she has been. She hasn't come out a whole lot. When she does she doesn't… seem like herself.

Shepard sighs, scratching his forehead slightly.

Shepard: Ah fuck…

Joker: Hey man, it'll be all right. I can tell you how happy you're going to make her.

Shepard: Yeah, I know it's just… Agh. It doesn't matter. What have you guys been up to since I've been gone?

Cortez: Same as everyone else, really.

Joker: Yup.

Shepard: Oh. Well-

EDI: Jeff, have you forgotten?

Joker turns to her.

Joker: Wh-what? Oh! Right.

Joker grabs EDI's hand.

Joker: Um… we're married.

The group turns towards them, all visibly shocked and slightly horrified.

Joker: Surprise!

Shepard: When did… how did… when…

Samantha Traynor: Uhhhh…

Joker: A bit before The Battle for Earth, I proposed to her. She accepted and… well, we got married a few months after Shepard fell into the coma.

EDI: We are most happy together.

Shepard: I… wow. Okay.

Cortez slightly smirks, turning to EDI.

Cortez: So, Miss EDI Moreau, how's it feel to be married?

EDI: Odd. It does not feel different than before, rather… more important. Powerful.

Cortez: I respect that view on things. That's how it should be.

Samantha Traynor kind of crosses her arms, looking out onto the Presidium. Obviously a little miffed. Cortez and EDI continue to talk while Joker meets eyes with the Commander, smiling slightly.

Shepard: Ah… it's good to be back.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 4.

Shepard is in a video game store, browsing through the titles and kind of surprised to see so many video games named after him.

_Shepard Fighter 3: Shepard Never Backs Down 2nd Edition: The Back Down._

_Modern Warbattles 5: Commander Shepard Edition._

_Disaster: Day of Crisis Core 7: Commander Shepard's Revenge._

_Fable: The Journey… of Shepard._

_Shepard's Effect._

_Shepard Age._

And more! Shepard begins whispering to himself, shaking his head slightly.

Shepard: Oh my God. Is there anything I can buy here that isn't about me?

He grabs Shepard Fighter 3 and smiles, thinking back to how Kaidan, Garrus, and Shepard used to play this whenever they had downtime. Shepard would main, oddly enough, Commander Shepard in the game while Kaidan would main Kaidan and Garrus would main Liara. Yeah.

He goes up to the front desk.

Shepard is beginning to walk home in The Sunset Strip.

Shepard: Tali, I'm-

But suddenly, a few teenagers burst out of the foliage nearby and grab his bags of items for Tali.

Shepard: No!

They knock him over, sprinting away. By the time Shepard gets to his feet, they're far away.

Shepard: No no no…

Shepard looks at his empty hands and looks across the Strip to see the hallway that leads to his apartment.

Shepard: No… I…

Shepard turns away.

Later in the day, Shepard is sitting at the bar in The Sunset Strip Casino, almost completely alone as he sips his drink. He looks at the menu to get something else to drink.

Shepard: Goddammit…

_Shepagrita._

_Shepard and Coke._

_A Salty Shepard._

_Moloco._

_A White Shepard._

_A Bloody Shepard_

_And last but not least…_

_Between the Shepards._

UGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Shepard: Can I not drink something that is a sexual reference about me? Please?

?: No. It's required. Non negotiable.

?: Shepard is kind of the new style, didn't you know?

Shepard recognizes the gravelly voice of a Turian and the calm one of an old friend of his. He turns to see Kaidan and Garrus.

Shepard: Kaidan…!

Shepard rushes over and hugs Kaidan, smiling and not caring who sees. Garrus pats him on the back once, before Shepard backs off.

Shepard: Fucking shit, LT. Garrus. How've you been?

Kaidan: Good. Although I haven't had anyone to body in Shepard Fighter 3 for a while. And that just breaks my heart.

Garrus: Body? Please. It's not bodying when you have cheap ass tech armor.

Kaidan: It works with everything. Hadouken style Concussive Shot? Tech Armor. Garrus going for a grapple? Tech Armor. Getting too close? Tech Armor.

Shepard smirks.

Shepard: Ah.. God. Feels like I've been away far too long.

Garrus: You have been. We just came from seeing Tali.

Shepard kind of eyes his friend, who looks a bit confused for a second and then they burst out laughing.

Kaidan: No! Not like that. We went to go check on her. Everyone on the team does occasionally. Hell, we have a schedule for it now.

Shepard: Shit. That bad, huh?

Garrus: She's taken it harder than anyone else, Commander.

Shepard and Garrus smirk a little bit, holding off from laughing.

Kaidan: Oh My God, please don't-

Shepard and Garrus: EXCEPT YOUR MOTHER!

They burst out laughing, harder than they have in a long time. They nearly keel over.

Shepard: I… I can't bre… oh god…

Garrus: Ahahaha… oh no. Oh no. Oh.

Shepard and Garrus recover from their fit to see Kaidan ordering a drink. Shepard sits next to him and Garrus sits on the other side of Shepard.

Shepard: Just like old times, huh?

Kaidan: Shut up about my Mom, you dickholes.

Shepard: Ahah… oh man.

The three both order a drink, Garrus getting a White Shepard, Kaidan getting A Shepagrita, and Garrus and Kaidan ordering Shepard a Between The Shepards for the Commander himself.

Kaidan: So what're you doing here and not over there with Tali?

Shepard: It's… complicated.

Garrus: Come on, tell us.

Shepard: Well… so, all of today I've spent getting things for Tali, buying the things that I feel are special to her and me but… then these kids came around and stole them from me.

Garrus: Aw shit. That sucks.

Kaidan: Wait but… you didn't answer the question.

Shepard: Do you seriously want me to get all emotional on you guys right now?

Kaidan and Garrus both look at the Commander, waiting for him to speak. He sighs.

Shepard: I feel… guilty.

Kaidan: What?

Shepard: I feel guilty.

Kaidan: Why?

Shepard: Because… I made a promise to her. The night before The Battle of Earth. A promise that I would come back to her. And when she asked me if I knew I wasn't gonna come back… and I knew that I wasn't going to… I still told her that I was. I lied.

Garrus: Commander-

Shepard: And I kept lying. I kept lying to her even down on Earth itself. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't coming back. I couldn't. She would… she would have…

Garrus puts an arm on his friend's shoulders, seeing the Commander get teary eyed.

Shepard: And I left her alone. I promised her I'd never leave her alone. I promised her. And she trusted me. And for six months she's been fighting this battle alone. Alone. And I can't just go to her without anything in hand, guys… I just… I just can't.

Garrus nods.

Garrus: I think I understand.

Shepard: She trusted me. And I let her down. And I don't know if she'll ever forgive me and if I can ever forgive myself. I love her so much.

Kaidan: Come on, Commander. It's all right.

Garrus: Shepard..

Garrus downs the last of his drink.

Garrus: Let me tell you something, Tali loves you. She loves you to death and she would never reject you just because you came home empty handed. She knows you did what you did because you had to save the Galaxy. Even if you had died, she would never have resented you. Never. She would've gone on to live a happy life.

Shepard: But-

Garrus: But nothing, Commander. She loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't be at your home right now, would she? She wouldn't be crying every night over you.

Shepard: I… I guess not.

Garrus nods.

Garrus: You need to go to her, Commander. Go to her and fulfill your promise. Go back to her.

Shepard: But-

Garrus: And if you insist that you can't come home empty handed?

Garrus reaches inside of his back pocket, pulling out a chain necklace and a ring attached to it.

Garrus: Remember this necklace? Your mother gave this to you before The Battle of Earth. It had your father's wedding ring on it. I took this from yoru body to give to you when you woke up.

Garrus rips the ring off of the chain and gives the ring to the Commander.

Garrus: You know what to do with this.

Shepard: Garrus… I…

Garrus: Don't say anything. Just go to her.

Shepard turns to his friends who both nod. And then Shepard takes off running. Kaidan turns to Garrus.

Kaidan: Are you crying?

Garrus: No. Shut up.

Tali is sitting on the couch of Shepard's apartment, beginning to watch Fleet and Flotilla.

Tali: Ah…

She begins to remember when Shepard and her watched this for the first time. On this very couch. She sang to him and… she had never sung to anyone else before. Not even her family.

Tali: Oh Keelah…

She begins to feel a bit tearful, trying to hold herself back from crying. But suddenly, she hears the front door open.

Wait… but… no one but her and Shepard could get in here without one of them opening the door. It can't be. It can't.

Tali gets up and walks around the corner of the living room, seeing something she couldn't believe.

It can't be him… It can't be him.

Shepard: Tali?

No… it… it…

Tali runs over to Shepard and grabs him, holding him in her arms as tight as she possibly can. She begins to cry, along with Shepard himself. The door closes behind them as they both sob in each other's arms, holding each other as if they never want to let go.

Tali: Sam… Sam… Shepard…

Shepard: Shhh. Shh. I'm here now. I'm here.

Tali: I lost you, Shepard. I lost you.

Shepard and Tali cry in each other's arms for a little longer.

Shepard: But you found me, Tali. You found me.

Tali looks up to Shepard's green eyes, his shaved head, the stubble that now looks similar to a beard.

Tali: I'll always find you, my love. I always will.

Shepard nods slightly, holding back more tears of happiness. Shepard breaks away from the hug and grabs the ring out of his pocket. He holds it up to her.

Shepard: And I will always come back to you, Tali. I promise.

Tali carefully plucks the ring from his hands, putting it on her finger. She looks at it, her hand over her mask. Shepard looks to her to see if she means yes and she nods. They embrace once more. The two begin to cry again, holding each other. They never want to let go. They love each other too much.

And they'll never have to again.

To be Continued in Volume 2…


	5. Chapter 5: It's Such a Perfect Day

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 2.  
Chapter 5.

Shepard and Tali are lying in bed together, both naked under the blankets, sleeping and snuggling.

Shepard: Ahem… erhm…

Shepard begins to wake up, seeing that Tali is in his arms, smiles, and then falls back asleep.

Finally, Shepard wakes up later, wiping his face and pushing himself up slightly from the bed, only to look down to see Tali's glowing eyes looking up at him. It wasn't often when he got to look at her without her suit on. She was smiling warmly.

Shepard: Oh hello there.

Tali: Hi.

Shepard smirks, leans down, and kisses her on the forehead.

Shepard: How'd you sleep?

Tali: Better than I have… ever.

Shepard wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in, looking at the television in front of them.

Shepard: You wanna watch Blasto 6?

Tali: What about Blasto 7?

Shepard: That came out? I remember acting in it during our shore leave…

Tali: Yeah when you were…

Tali goes silent and clutches onto him harder, her chest tightening. Shepard holds her against him, kissing her head and her long black hair.

Shepard: Shhhh… I'm here now, my love. Shh.

Tali gulps down the sob in her throat and looks up at him, smiling.

Tali: You'll never leave me alone again right?

Shepard: Never. I promise.

Tali holds him close.

Shepard: Okay. Let's watch the product of Javik's and my acting.

Tali is laughing uncontrollably, Shepard embarrassed as he looks down slightly.

Tali: Like… you were so jealous that Blasto was the hero… bahahaha… Big Stupid Jellyfish..! Ahahahaaaa…!

Shepard: Shut up. He was acting like he saved The Citadel twice.

Tali: Oh my God… my sides. I can't… oh God.

Shepard: He was a jerk, okay!

Tali eventually cools down to watch the end of the movie, seeing Blasto and his love interest, Lianna The Asari Femme Fatale Bombshell, holding his tentacle.

Lianna: Promise me, Blasto… Promise me…

Blasto: What does this one need to promise?

Lianna: Promise me… you… will… save… everyone…

Lianna dies in a dramatic way, her hand falling from Blasto's tentacle.

Blasto: Noooooooo! It is deaaaaadddddd!

Shepard and Tali laugh at the corniness of the scene, smiling at each other afterward.

Tali: Blianna is such a cute couple.

Shepard bursts out into an incoherent laugh. She looks at him, pouting slightly.

Tali: What?

Shepard: Wh-what did you say?

Tali: Blianna is a cute couple.

He continues laughing, causing her to pout even harder.

Shepard: Aww…

Shepard kisses her on the cheek, pulling her in for another hug.

Shepard: You're so damn cute.

Tali: You know what's the cutest couple though?

Shepard: Hm?

Tali: Shali.

Shepard smirks.

Shepard: Shali. I like that.

Shepard and Tali continue to snuggle, watching the movie.

Later, Shepard and Tali are making breakfast, he in nothing but a t-shirt and underpants and her in her exosuit without her mask or hood on.

Shepard: You know, you look pretty cute when you're concentrating.

Tali: Huh?

Shepard smiles.

Shepard: Yeah. Like that.

Tali blushes and he walks around, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close, kissing her head.

Shepard: I missed you so much.

Tali: I missed you more.

Shepard opens the fridge and looks inside for orange juice.

Shepard: Huh… a lot of… dextro food.

Tali: Well, I didn't really have a reason to buy human food.

Shepard: Right.

Shepard grabs a bottle of water instead, walking over to the counter as she cooks eggs for him.

Tali: Hey Sam?

Shepard: Mmm?

Tali: Remember before we got together?

Shepard: Sure, yeah. Why?

Tali: Did you fuck Miranda?

Shepard frowns.

Shepard: Wh…what?

Tali: Did you have sex with Miranda?

Shepard: No. Why?

Tali: I don't know. I always wondered, cause I heard you used to go into her room a lot. And apparently… she kissed you.

Shepard: She did. But I didn't go in there intending to have sex with her. She did what she did on her own accord. I just wanted to… be friends, really.

Tali: Mmkay. I was just wondering.

Shepard: You don't like her, huh?'

Tali scoffs.

Tali: Perfect little human girl with big tits and a huge ass? What's not to love?

Tali shakes her head.

Shepard: Well, she's not the only one with wide hips.

Tali: You love it.

Tali turns around, putting the eggs on his plate and she wiggles her ass a bit, causing Shepard to chuckle.

Shepard: That's… definitely true.

Tali: Mmhm!

Tali shrugs a little.

Tali: Although I would like one of her suits. Those damn things make any girl's lady parts look huge!

Shepard: I wouldn't mind that.

She turns to him before handing him his plate.

Tali: I bet you wouldn't. Your little Quarian girl with her tits larger and her ass fuller?

Shepard: Don't tempt me to give her a call to ask for one of them.

Tali chuckles. Shepard begins to eat.

Shepard: How do you know how to make… good human food? Most humans don't know how to do that.

Tali: Human food is simple. Dextro food can be really complicated.

Shepard: Makes sense, I guess.

Tali grabs her own food and sits down next to Shepard, kissing his cheek before they both get down to eating, finishing around the same time.

Shepard: Agh… shit. Tonight we have that party we need to go to.

Tali: Party?

Shepard: Yeah, uh… The Council was notified that I recovered and they wanted to throw a huge event tonight across The Citadel and specifically in The Embassy Ballroom. All for 'The Hero of The Galaxy'.

Tali: I can see you're not very happy about this.

Shepard: I don't think I really deserve the title of 'Hero of the Galaxy'.

Tali: Shepard, you saved everyone. You were willing to give your life just to save the galaxy.

Shepard: I know anyone else in my position would have too.

Tali: No, Shepard. Most would have walked away.

Shepard shakes his head.

Shepard: Too many people died because of me and because I couldn't get to them because other things were more important. Too many to call me a hero.

Tali puts his and her plates in the kitchen.

Tali: Sam, listen to me.

Tali walks over to Shepard as he sighs, grabbing his hands in hers.

Tali: I know you've never been big on glory or anything like that. I know you're just a modest nerd-boy at heart, but I need you to know something.

Shepard: What?

Tali smiles at him.

Tali: You're a hero. You saved trillions of lives six months ago and countless more generations of it and millions more beforehand. You've saved your home. You saved Earth. You saved your family. You saved me.

Shepard: I-

Tali: Shh. You have fought for so long to finally have this. You now have a Galaxy free from the dangers of The Reapers. And you did that. No one else. You.

Shepard: I didn't do it alone, Tali.

Tali: No you didn't. While you might have done it almost single handedly, you had help. And this is for them too, Shepard. But I need you to enjoy this, okay? For me.

Shepard stays silent.

Tali: Please? You deserve this. It's time you got the recognition you deserve.

Shepard: Okay. I will, I promise.

Tali: Thank you, love.

Tali kisses his forehead and looks down at her ring.

Tali: It's beautiful, Sam.

Shepard: You like it? It was Anderson's.

Tali: I know. You'd always wear it on a necklace.

Shepard: Yeah. You know I never knew my real father. He abandoned my mother shortly after I was born. Anderson was the closest thing I had. Hell, when… when we were both on The Crucible, I called him Dad. He was happy about it.

Tali puts her hand over his, looking at him

Shepard: He told me he was proud of me… then he…

Tali hugs Shepard's head into her chest, holding him close as he held back tears.

Shepard: He was my Dad, Tali.

Tali: I know. I know.

They stay like that for a few moments before Shepard pulls away.

Shepard: Well, it's only noon. The party is at 9:30.

Tali: I have an idea!

Shepard: What?

Tali: Let's play through a game.

Shepard: Oh okay. What game?

Tali smirks.

Tali: Story mode on Shepard Fighter 3.

Shepard rushes out of his seat, grabs her in his arms, and kisses her on the cheek, lifting her into the air.

Shepard: I love you.

Tali giggles.

Tali: Love you too.

Shepard runs off with Tali in his arms, to the living room.

Commander Shepard in Video Game: CON-CUSSIVE SHOT-UH!

Shepard sputs the gun to the ground, shooting it, and causing his elbow to slice upwards into the air in a shoryuken-like manner, taking down The Collector Praetorian in the fighting game.

Tali: Nice frame trap.

Shepard: Yo. Yo. He got bodied.

Tali giggles, taking the controller from him.

Tali: Now let me show you how you really use Shepard in this game.

Shepard: Uhuh. Sure.

Tali: Speaking of, Shepard? We don't have any… snacky foods…

Shepard smiles, kisses her forehead, and stands up.

Shepard: Yeah, let me go out and get some. I'll be back soon.

Tali: Let me come with.

Shepard: No no, stay here. Have fun.

Tali: I'm not going to have fun if I'm not with you.

Shepard smiles wistfully.

Shepard: I'll be right back, love. It'll be okay.

Tali nods slowly.

Shepard: I promise. I'll be back soon and then we can have fun until we have to get ready.

Tali: Okay.

Shepard runs upstairs, getting a new t-shirt on and jeans, along with his sneakers as he runs downstairs.

Shepard: Be back soon.

Tali: Okay. Love you!

Shepard: Love you more.

Shepard walks out the door of his apartment, goes down the elevator, and heads out into The Sunset Strip.

Shepard: Ah… it's good to be home.

Shepard walks down the street, heading to the local grocery store, going inside and grabbing a cart. While in that store, he grabs various snack foods that he likes and knows Tali likes, along with drinks and a few other new things.

Clerk: How're we doing today?

Shepard: Ah… amazing, actually. How about you Mr…

Shepard looks down at his nametag, seeing the name 'Mark'.

Shepard: Mark…

The Clerk smiles.

Mark: I'm doing pretty good myself.

Mark rings up his food as he looks around, smiling. Mark holds up his three bags, motioning to hand them to him.

Mark: That'll be 47.50, Sir.

Shepard turns to Mark to suddenly see four glowing white-blue eyes coming from his skull, along with pincers from each side of his mouth. His face is mangled.

Shepard: AGH!

Shepard falls back against the counter behind him, grabbing the edge to make sure he doesn't fall. He breathes heavily and turns back to the clerk, who just looks like a normal human again.

Mark: Sir? Are you all right?

Shepard: Uh…

Shepard nods and gulps down the spit in his mouth, taking the bags.

Shepard: Thank you.

Shepard moves out of the store quickly, trying not to look back.

Shepard: Fuck… I might be losing it…

Shepard comes back into the living room and puts down several bowls of snacky foods and some drinks. Tali nearly leaps out to lay on his lap.

Shepard: Whoa! Hello there!

Tali smiles warmly.

Tali: Mmmm…

Tali sits up a little bit.

Tali: I missed you.

Shepard: I was gone like fifteen minutes.

Tali slaps his arm playfully.

Tali: You know what I mean.

Shepard: I know. I missed you more.

Tali kisses him on the lips.

Tali: I miss that too.

Tali kisses him again.

Tali: And that.

And again.

Tali: And that.

She kisses him again, but this time, it lingers a little longer. The two begin to paw at each other, Shepard pulling him onto his lap and continuing to kiss her. They break away for a moment.

Shepard: How much time do we have?

Tali: An hour.

Shepard: Heh. Plenty of time.

Shepard and Tali go at it again, the two kissing hungrily as if they had been starved from this.

BEEEEEPP… BEEEEEPP…

Tali: Don't answer it.

BEEEEEEEEEEPP… BEEEEEEEEEEPP…

Tali: Shepard… come on…

BEEEP... BEEE-

Shepard: Hello?

On the other line, the genetically modified Miranda Lawson is on the line.

Miranda: Hello Shepard.

Shepard: Oh. Miranda. Hey.

Tali frowns a bit.

Miranda: I can't believe you woke up.

Shepard: Yeah… I can't really believe it myself.

Miranda: It's good to hear from you. We need to catch up when we have the time.

Shepard: Definitely. But what's up?

Miranda: Other than just wanting to say hi, I heard you had a party going on tonight.

Shepard: Yeah, we do. You coming?

Miranda: That's what I was calling about, to see if I was invited.

Shepard: Anyone who was ever apart of The Normandy Crew is invited. And a whole lot more people.

Miranda: Good, then. I'll grab something nice to wear for it.

Shepard: Okay. See ya.

Miranda: See you tonight.

The call ends and Shepard looks to Tali, who is kind of disappointedly looking at him.

Shepard: What?

Tali: Nothing.

Shepard raises his eyebrows as she climbs off of him.

Shepard: Oh… okay.

Tali kisses him on the cheek.

Tali: Tonight. We need to get ready soon.

Shepard: Right. Okay.

Shepard looks at himself in the bedroom mirror, wearing a black collared shirt. He looks at himself. The shirt looks very similar to The Illusive Man's, but with a blue light blue and white collar instead of the all white one he had at the end.

He remembers watching The Illusive Man shoot himself in the head, already having Shot Anderson in the stomach and injuring him. He was too slow then, he couldn't stop him. That was when… Shepard and Anderson had their final moment together.

Tali: Sam?

Shepard turns to see Tali in a white and black exosuit, something similar to a white skirt on her waist and a small white formal cape that goes down to the top of her hips.

Shepard: Wow… you look…

Tali fumbles around with her hands, looking at the floor nervously.

Tali: Terrible? I was wondering… if you'd like it. I was planning on wearing it when you got back and…

Shepard walks up to her, and grabs her hands, smiling.

Shepard: Tali, you look like the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm so happy and proud that I get to call you my fiancée.

Tali smiles under her mask, nearly giggling in happiness. Shepard always knew how to sweep her off of her feet.

Tali: You know, you're already getting laid, you don't need to say things like that.

Shepard laughs.

Shepard: I know. Now come on, we have a party to get to.

Tali smiles, rings her arm through his and the two walk out the door, go down the elevator, and head into a taxi.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Such a Perfect Day

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 2.  
Chapter 6.

Shepard and Tali are standing outside the front door to the ballroom. Shepard is now wearing his coat emblazoned with the many medals of his career.

Shepard: Woofh…

Tali: Nervous?

Shepard: Little bit.

Tali: Come on. Let's have some fun.

Shepard nods and he opens the door up, walking into the large ballroom filled with people lounging around, some dancing, some gambling, and some talking. As the door opens up, people turn to Tali and Shepard and begin clapping and cheering as they make their way up to The Council podium.

Shepard: Oh my God…

Tali: Enjoy it, love. You earned it.

Shepard nods, looking at several monitors to see thousands of other people on The Citadel clapping and cheering for Shepard.

Shepard: This is crazy.

Shepard walks up to The Council to see them clapping for him.

Asari Councilor: Commander Shepard, it's an honor.

Shepard: An honor?

Tali nods at him and he gets onto the podium.

Turian Councilor: Well, Commander. I think it would be appropriate to give one of your famous speeches right about now.

Shepard takes a few deep breaths and the room quiets down. Cameras look at him as he spots his friends in the crowd.

Shepard: Hello everyone. My name is Commander Samuel Shepard. I'm a Spectre for the Council, an officer of The Systems Alliance, and now…

Shepard looks to Tali who stands next to him and shows off her hand.

Shepard: A taken man. A man to be married, that is.

The ballroom erupts in claps and cheers, especially from Shepard's close friends, along with most of The Citadel.

Shepard: It's been a very long road. Fifteen years ago, I enlisted in The Systems Alliance under the suggestion of a man who I consider my father, Admiral David Anderson and my mother, Hannah Shepard.

Shepard looks out onto the crowd again, almost overwhelmed at this point.

Shepard: Since then… I have defended Elysium from Batarian and Pirate invaders, I survived a Thresher Maw attack on Akuze, I prevented the death of hundreds of Batarians on Torfan.

Shepard clears his throat.

Shepard: I defeated the Geth and Sovereign, I took down Saren, I saved the Citadel for the first same, I died for two years and came back to life, I stopped The Collectors, took down an AI Overlord, stopped the early Arrival of the Reapers at a great cost, and was grounded.

Shepard puts his hands behind his back.

Shepard: I helped save the current Turian Primarch from Palaven's moon, I helped cure the Genophage, I saved the Salarian Councilor, The Council, and the Citadel again from Cerberus, I saved both The Quarians and the Geth, and… with a lot of help, I took down The Reapers.

That earns a large but short cheer.

Shepard: But most importantly, I made friends along the way. People who, to this day, would lay down their life for me and I for them. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the entire Galaxy and made her my fiancée. I've grown as a person in terms of age and experience. I have made countless mistakes that have, at times, cost lives. I have lost… so many people that I care about and most of it, because of me.

The room and The Citadel is mostly silent.

Shepard: I am not the hero of this story, I refuse to be. The heroes are the young and old men and women who died fighting the menaces who have plagued our galaxy, the people who have helped rebuild the galaxy while I have been in a coma, every one of you are the heroes of this story.

The crowd begins to cheer occasionally at Shepard's words, especially enjoying being called heroes. The Council step down to address Shepard.

Asari Councilor: Commander Shepard, Spectre for the Council, we present to you a special award that we had created several months ago, especially for you.

Shepard: Oh?

Salarian Councilor: As an award for your prestigious acts in battle no matter the things that stand in your way, for the trillions of lives that you are responsible for saving, and for the man you have become…

The Asari Councilor opens up a box and Shepard looks inside to see a line with a circle at the bottom of it, made out of a glowing metal.

Turian Councilor: We present to you one of the many symbols of your heroism, the highest award we can now possibly give, The Crucible of Shepard.

Shepard grabs the medal out from the box and inspects it, not recognizing the material but recognizing The Crucible's shape. He smiles and puts The Crucible of Shepard on his coat, filling up the last line of medals on his coat.

Asari Councilor: With this medal, Commander Shepard of The Alliance and of The Spectres, you are recognized as The Hero of The Galaxy.

The Citadel erupts in station-shaking cheers, causing Shepard to be so filled with happiness, he almost cannot believe this is reality. Shepard is handed a glass of champagne and he steps forward, raising it.

Shepard: I raise a toast. To all the men and women who have contributed to our conflicts and those who have died for their people. A toast to all of you.

The crowd and the people of The Citadel clap and cheer, beginning a chant.

_SHEP-ARD!_

_SHEP-ARD!_

_SHEP-ARD!_

_SHEP-ARD!_

Shepard nods at the crowd and turns away and they go back to cheering and eventually, to partying. He turns back to The Council.

Asari Councilor: Go mingle with your friends, Shepard. You have earned a night off.

Shepard smiles and nods, Tali looping her arm in his as they make their way out.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: And I'm Glad That I Spent It

Mass Effect: Requiem.

Volume 2.

Chapter 7.

Shepard and Tali walk onto the second floor of the ballroom, where only the most prestigious men and women of the Galaxy reside, most of which are Shepard's friends and squadmates.

Wrex: Shepard!

Shepard is ripped from the ground and bearhugged, Tali and Eve watching happily as one old friend is embraced by another. Wrex lets him down and Shepard catches his breath.

Wrex: Nice of you to show up twenty minutes late. Hah!

Tali: The taxi got caught in traffic. What can ya do?

Shepard smirks and pats his friend on the arm and looks past him to see his plethora of friends. Joker, EDI, Kaidan, Garrus, Liara, Kasumi, Javik, Jacob, James, Donnelly, Gabby, Adams, Kelly Chambers, Samara, Jack, Miranda, and Thane's son, Kolyat. They look over to him, waving and smiling before going back to what they were doing before.

Shepard: You know… it almost seems not real.

Tali: What do you mean?

Shepard: How things could be so… perfect.

Tali grabs his hand in hers, Shepard turning to look at her.

Tali: Embrace it, love. You've earned it.

Shepard nods and, with a deep breath, walks over to the group with Tali.

Garrus: And then I say, 'That's one less thing to worry about' before missing!

The group erupts in laughter, Shepard remembering the moment very well. They were on the derelict Reaper to get the IFF when that happened. Hilarious.

Shepard: Hey uh… Donnelly, where's the little shepard's room?

Tali: Did you really just-

Donnelly: Go down that hallway, take a right, and then straight ahead.

Shepard: Thanks.

Shepard gets up from the table and walks off, heading into the bathroom stall and doing his business.

Shepard: Ahh…

He wahes his hands, looking at himself in the mirror and smiling. He's finally found happiness, even if it doesn't last forever.

?: Hrrrnnghh…

Shepard: Hm?

Shepard turns around to see Mark, from the store, standing behind him, completely still.

Shepard: Holy shit!

Shepard jumps a little bit as he sees the young man, but he recovers from the shock quickly.

Shepard: Mark? From the store? Oh. Hey. It's nice to see you again.

Mark says nothing, still looking at the ground.

Shepard: Mark?

Shepard reaches out hesitantly and touches his shoulder. But suddenly, Mark bursts out of his stance, lunging at The Commander and grabbing his shoulders, trying to pull him in.

Shepard: Agh!

Shepard looks to see Mark, who, like earlier, has four white-blue eyes, a mangled face, talons, and pincers coming from his mouth.

Shepard: Fuck!

Shepard grabs the soap dispenser behind him, ripping it out of the wall, and slamming it into the clerk's head, yet, it only stalls him. He lunges to bite him again with his pincers and fangs, but Shepard dodges, allowing the zombie's head to smash into the mirror.

Shepard: Hrnh!

As Mark struggles to pull his pincers out of the mirror, Shepard slips out from under him, grabbing a metal-plastic tap from the sink next to him, ripping it off, and stabbing the sharp, broken, jagged end into the neck of the monster.

Mark: SCREEEEEEE…

Mark flails around for a few moments before slowly settling down and fading away. Shepard catches his breath as Miranda Lawson rushes in, first shocked, and then horrified as she sees the taloned fingers and pincers of the monster.

Miranda: My God.

Shepard: Get the ballroom cleared out. Now.

Miranda runs out of the bathroom and Shepard kneels down near the body to investigate. He grabs a piece of broken mirror and slices a small piece of the flesh off, investigating it thoroughly before putting it in his coat pocket.

Shepard: Hrnh…

Shepard rushes out of the bathroom to se a nearly empty ballroom and watches as a slow-moving man begins to walk up to the Council podium as Jacob tries to evacuate them.

Shepard: No!

Shepard sprints forward, whipping off his coat and taking the crucible medal off as well. The man screeches, his four eyes flaring out along with his pincers and talons, and begins to get into the stance for the lunge.

Shepard: Hrah!

Shepard throws the coat over the monster, distracting it for a moment, and tackles it down to the ground. He delivers it a few punches before slamming his forearm as hard as possible down the throat, crushing the windpipe and killing it.

Shepard: Hhh…

Jacob: GAAGHHHH!

Shepard spins around to see Jacob, his neck being torn out by one of the monsters. Jacob looks over to Shepard and puts his hand out, before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls to the ground, dead. Shepard's eyes widen in shock, before his whole expression turns to nothing but anger.

Shepard: RRRAGH!

Shepard, with all of his might, tackles the monster into the window behind it, cracking it. He begins to wail on it, punching it as hard as he can, sometimes tearing into the flesh, before ripping the crucible medal out of his hand and stabbing it into its neck.

Monster: SCREEEEEEEE!

The Monster claws at Shepard, but can't find any part of his body to hold onto. Eventually, he falls limp, dead.

Shepard: Hhh…

Shepard rips the medal out of the monster's neck and looks at it. A symbol for peace, bloodied by war. He drops it on the ground and turns to The Councilors, horrified at the beasts and scared. Shepard walks over and grabs Jacob's dead body, holding it as he looks to the Council.

Shepard: Come on. There's no need to be here anymore.

Shepard and The Council begin to walk from the ballroom.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: With You

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 2.  
Chapter 8.

Shepard stands outside Huerta Memorial hospital, watching as Jacob's wife, Dr. Brynn Cole Taylor, and their son Ronald-Shepard Taylor in her arms as she sobs her eyes out.

Shepard: I…

Shepard shakes his head and stands up. He looks over to her as the Doctor tries to comfort her and he walks out of the hospital.

Shepard: What the hell was that?

Shepard is in The Council meeting room on The Citadel, grabbing the railing and asking them angrily.

Asari Councilor: Shepard, we have… absolutely no idea.

Shepard pushes off the railing and turns around.

Shepard: Councilor, my friend died last night because of whatever that was. He had a family. A newborn child.

Turian Councilor: I understand, Shepard. More than most men in this room, but we don't know what that was. We have never seen anything like that other than Husks but this was obviously not The Reapers.

Shepard: Then… then what do we do?

Asari Councilor: Nothing. Not right now.

Admiral Hackett, the newly inducted Human Councilor, shakes his head lightly.

Hackett: Not exactly true, Councilors.

Hackett turns to Shepard.

Hackett: Shepard, we have reports of these bug eyed monsters coming specifically from human colonies and one that you might recognize. Freedom's Progress.

Shepard: Really?

Hackett: Yes. And Shepard, we were never able to get the chance to do this during the party the other night but…

Asari Councilor: Commander Shepard, N7 of the Alliance and The Council, we hereby re-induct you into the ranks of The Spectres and, by you being the most prestigious of the two last surviving spectres, are now the Commander of this organization.

Hackett turns from the Councilor to Shepard.

Hackett: We also hereby give you command of your old ship, The Normandy SR3. It has gone through a whole respect since you've been under. And I, specifically, urge you to go investigate these findings on Freedom's Progress with whatever crew you see fit.

Shepard is slightly shocked by this, but stands straight and tall.

Shepard: Thank you, Councilors.

Salarian Councilor: You better get going, Shepard. You have yet another adventure ahead of you. And you need a crew.

Shepard nods, turns around, and begins walking away, determined.

Wrex and Eve walk through the space dock, ready to head onto their ship and go back to their planet, Tuchanka.

Eve: Did you pay for parking?

Wrex: Yes, dear.

She turns to him, a hand on her hip.

Eve: What was that tone all about?

Wrex: What tone?

Eve: That tone! 'Oh yes dear'

Wrex: I'm just saying yes, woman.

Eve: Uhuh.

?: Leaving without even saying goodbye.

Wrex and Eve turn to see Shepard crossing his arms.

Shepard: Well?

Wrex smirks, walks over, and grabs his hand, doing the Normandy handshake.

Wrex: Hey Shepard. Here to see me off?

Shepard: Yeah, I guess. I'm heading out on a mission of my own soon as well.

Wrex: Oh really?

Shepard: Yeah. Gonna try and find out what those monsters are about. Where they came from, how to stop them, etc.

Wrex: Huh.

Wrex clears his throat and looks back to Eve.

Wrex: I uh… I gotta get back to-

Eve: No you don't.

Wrex: Eve, come on-

Eve: No. Go with Shepard, Wrex.

Wrex: But our people? They need a leader-

Eve: And I can take care of them while you go. You need one last adventure under your belt, Wrex. I know you.

Wrex nods.

Wrex: I'll be back soon, my Chieftess.

Eve: I know.

Wrex and Eve kiss and she walks off, heading into the ship. Wrex turns to Shepard and him to Wrex.

They both smile.

Samantha Traynor, Kelly Chambers, Steve Cortez, and James Vega are sitting in Apollo's Café.

James: Man… Nothing can ever go right for Shepard, can it?

Traynor and the others shake their heads.

Samantha Traynor: If everything did, we'd probably all have never met in the first place.

Cortez: Heh. Guess so.

Shepard: Hello everyone.

They all turn to see Shepard leaning on the railing of Apollo's Cage, once again crossing his arms.

Shepard: I have an offer for you guys.

Kelly: Yes?

Shepard: There's a mission that I have-

James: Stop right there. We're all in, Commander.

Shepard: Really?

The group nods and smiles.

Samantha Traynor: When have we not had your back, Shepard?

Shepard: Right. Sorry.

The group smirks at each other for a moment.

Liara walks through The Embassies, looking to find a taxi as she scans her eyes through her PDA.

Liara: The DNA…

Liara goes to the taxi station, only to see Shepard waiting there.

Shepard: Hello Dr. T'Soni.

Liara smiles at her old friend, walking over to him.

Liara: Shepard, what are you doing here?

Shepard: Well, Miss T'Soni, I have a proposition for you.

Liara: Yes?

Shepard: I'm going on a mission. And I need a Doctor. A researcher with me.

Liara: What would this mission entail?

Shepard crosses his arms, leaning against the taxi.

Shepard: We're going to stop this infestation of whatever it was that killed Jacob last night.

Liara nods.

Liara: Then I think I'm your woman.

Liara nods.

Liara: And I have some data that might help. Nothing concrete yet, but it might help us research these things.

Shepard: Okay. Report to The Normandy as soon as possible, Dr. T'Soni.

Liara: Yes, Commander.

Shepard opens up the taxi and heads off, going to the next person to recruit.

Commander Shepard is in his home, Tali faced away from him as they stand in their bedroom.

Shepard: Tali, I need to do this.

Tali: I know.

Shepard sighs and walks up to her.

Shepard: It's just… this is something that needs to happen. I need to make sure the galaxy is safe.

Tali: Why do you have to be the superhero here, Shepard? Why can't someone else do it for a change?

Shepard: Because no one will.

Tali and Shepard stay silent as he wraps his arms around her.

Tali: Well I'm coming with.

Shepard: Tali…

Tali: No. I am. I've spent too much time apart from you, Shepard. When I fell in love with you four years ago, I had to spend two years away from you, thinking you died. Then another six months when you were grounded on Earth. And then another six months after The Crucible. Three years in total, Shepard. Three years.

Shepard: Tali, I just…

Tali: I know you're worried about me, my love. But I'm still Tali'Zorah. I'm still the shotgun wielding Quarian that you picked up on this station four years ago.

Shepard: Well… I had to teach you how to use shotguns but-

Tali: Shove it, Shepard.

Tali turns around and Shepard's forehead touches her mask, their eyes both closed.

Tali: When do we head out?

Shepard: Tomorrow morning.

Tali smiles under her mask.

Tali: Oh well… I wonder what we could possibly do with that amount of time…

Shepard smirks and wraps an arm around her hip.

Shepard: Jenga?

Tali laughs before pushing her lover down onto the bed.

The next morning, Tali walks in on Shepard putting his armor on. A serrice council N7 chestplate, Ariake Technologies shoulder armor, an off hand ammo pack, Armax Arsenal gauntlets, and Hahne-Kedar leggings all with a blue pattern on them and white lights.

Tali: You look better than ever, Shepard.

Shepard: Yeah. I feel good.

Tali: I bet you do.

Tali walks up to him and kisses him before grabbing her mask and putting it on.

Tali: Let's get to our ship, Shepard.

Shepard and Tali walk out of the apartment and go down the elevator.

Shepard, now in his classic N7 Hoodie walks out of the elevator in his ship and onto the command deck. He looks on either side of the Galaxy map to see Kelly Chambers and Samantha Traynor, saluting him. He sees Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, Liara, Joker, EDI, Wrex, Donnelly, Gabby, Adams, Dr. Chakwas, and Mess Sergeant Gardner all standing around the Galaxy Map console.

Shepard walks to the end of the podium, grabbing the railing as all of his friends smile, feeling the familiarity of an adventure coming on.

Shepard: Not much to say here, men…

Shepard pushes off the railing and crosses his arms,

Shepard: But let's get to work.

They nod and all head off to their respective stations. EDI's voice comes overhead.

EDI: Where to, Commander?

Shepard smiles.

Shepard: Freedom's Progress.

EDI: Aye aye, Commander.

And the ship, flying in close and catching energy from the Mass Effect Relay, zooms off to another adventure.

To Be Continued in Volume 3…


	9. Chapter 9: Old Habits Die Hard

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 9.

Commander Sam Shepard is standing with his arms crossed on the Galaxy Map pedestal when an alert from Joker comes from the intercom.

Joker: Shepard? You're gonna want to see this.

Shepard walks off the pedestal and heads over to the cockpit to see his old friend Joker hovering The Normandy over the colony of Freedom's Progress.

Shepard: Oh my God…

Shepard watches as the once unharmed colony is now in fire and ruin. One hand covers his mouth.

Shepard: Can you identify anything on the ground?

EDI: Many lifeforms. Over three hundred and fifty. Over the normal amount from the colony since The Collectors came through.

Shepard: Do we know what race?

EDI: I'm picking up… human lifeforms much like before, but different in genetic structure.

Shepard: The Monsters.

EDI: It seems so.

Shepard nods.

Shepard: Get Wrex and Garrus to report to the hangar to gear up. We're going in on foot.

EDI: Right away, Commander.

Shepard walks off and to the elevator.

Commander Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus Vakarian land on the planet surface, jumping from the Shuttle. They look ahead to see a smoke and fire filled landscape with screeches coming from every side. Cortez's voice chimes in from their communication devices.

Cortez: The area's hot at the moment, Commander. Gonna pull back for the moment. Radio in when you need extraction.

Shepard: Copy, Cortez. See you on the far side.

Shepard grabs his particle rifle from his back, Wrex his shotgun, and Garrus his Avenger Assault Rifle.

Shepard: Let's move out.

The squad moves forward, going through a house to an open courtyard.

Garrus: Spirits…

The squad looks to see mutated humans, Monsters, feasting on humans with some aliens thrown in an as well.

Wrex: What the hell are these things?

Shepard: It doesn't matter. Take all hostiles out.

The squad takes cover before opening fire on The Monsters, the mutants spinning around to see the group firing at them. Several screeches ring out before they charge.

Garrus: Fucking Spirits, Shepard!

The group is shooting constantly, but still, four of the Monsters leap over their cover and begin to attack up close and personal.

Wrex: Idiots!

Wrex charges forward, the impact of his charge killing two of them while Garrus shoots a third one and Shepard whips out his omni-tool, letting out a cry as he stabs one of them through the neck.

Shepard: Goddamn it…

Shepard and his squad leap over their cover and rush forward, taking refuge inside a large house.

Garrus: Those things just kept coming… even Husks would hesitate when getting shot.

Shepard slams his hand into his particle rifle, allowing it to recharge.

Shepard: We're not dealing with Husks. Or Reapers. This is something else.

Wrex: What is it?

Shepard thinks for a moment.

Shepard: Our foremost mission is to look for survivors. However, the next time we encounter those… those Monsters, we should take a sample from them. An arm or something. Something for Liara and EDI to run some tests on.

Garrus: Good idea. Wrex and I can take care of that.

Shepard: Good. Now let's head down this path. There's a house nearby where I met Tali again during my first time on this colony. We can take refuge there.

Wrex: Right.

The group moves out of the house, keeping low and to cover as they advance through the burning colony.

?: SCREEEEEEEEE!

Shepard: Shit, look out!

Shepard pushes Garrus out of the way as a Monster tackles him against a wall, its teeth attempting to scratch at him.

Shepard: Fuck…!

Garrus: Argh!

The Turian tackles the Monster onto the ground and shoots it, killing it instantly.

Garrus: Damn it, Shepard. This is crazy.

Shepard: We need to keep moving. Come on.

Shepard gets to his feet and they rush forward, moving around the corner to see the house that they planned to take refuge in crawling with the monsters.

Shepard: Oh damn.

They take cover and observe, seeing them try to claw their way inside.

Wrex: Why are… they doing that?

Garrus: That's a good question. It must be that… that someone's inside!

Shepard: We need to get to whoever's inside. And even if someone isn't inside, it's our only way forward.

Wrex: All right.

Shepard: Now, Garrus will shoot a concussive shot on the door, I will shoot one on top of it, and Wrex, you will follow my shot with a warp. Okay?

Garrus and Wrex: Got it.

Shepard: Now… 1… 2… 3!

The group's plan is put into action and is a success; the path to the top of the house is cleared for them. They sprint forward and begin shooting, The Monsters going down one by one until Garrus is able to open up the door, heading inside and locking it behind them.

Shepard: Hhh…

Wrex: I knew we could do it.

?: Commander?

Shepard turns to see a familiar blue Drell wearing something akin to Cerberus Spirit Armor, but with a black and green color scheme rather than the yellow, white, and black one. He turns his head slightly, moving forward, obviously dehydrated, exhausted, and hurt.

Shepard: Kolyat?

The Drell nods, turning to him and sheathing his blade and slightly bowing.

Kolyat: Greetings, Commander.

Shepard looks at him.

Shepard: The hell are you doing?

Kolyat: What?

Shepard: Why are you here?

Kolyat: I was sent by The Drell to investigate the colony.

Shepard: What? How…? Why?

Kolyat: Ever since my father died, I wanted to contribute to the galaxy the same way he did. I already knew how to handle myself in a fight, so I enlisted with The Hanar and Drell Military. When superiors heard that I was the son of the famed Thane Krios, I was sped up through training pretty quickly and given a spot as a special agent.

Shepard: Your father fought so you wouldn't have to, Kolyat. Why are you doing this?

Kolyat: What is it that humans say? There isn't any rest for the wicked, Commander.

Shepard shakes his head.

Shepard: Why are you here?

Kolyat: The Council found something on The Monster you killed. They degraded into ashes pretty quickly afterward but before they did, The Monster yielded some information. The disease they were inflicted to become what they were is akin to Kepral's Syndrome. Granted that is a Drell disease, my people were curious. I was sent to investigate with a team…

Shepard: Where is the team?

Kolyat: You killed some of them when trying to get in here, Commander.

Shepard began to think of how some of The Monsters did in fact look almost exactly like Drell.

Kolyat: The infection gets transferred in unknown ways. It does not seem to be transferred from host to host by bite or through anything airborne.

Kolyat pulls his bracer off, showcasing a bite wound.

Kolyat: As showcased here, I was bitten nearly twelve hours ago yet there is no sign of even infection of the wound itself.

Shepard grabs his arm, Kolyat wincing.

Shepard: You need medical attention. Garrus, do you have medigel?

Garrus: Yeah.

Garrus applies it to the wound and Kolyat bares his teeth in pain.

Kolyat: Agh!

Kolyat falls back against the console and grabs his arm, now seething and writhing in pain.

Shepard: Radio in for Joker, Wrex. This man needs serious medical attention. We'll grab a sample on our way out.

Wrex: Right.

Wrex gets on his radio and calls for Joker, while Shepard and Garrus attend to Kolyat. Sometime later, Cortez rides back outside, hovering over a landing zone near the house in a clearing.

Cortez: Waiting on you, Commander.

Shepard nods and sees Garrus and Wrex at the door.

Garrus: Let's go.

Shepard: But what about…?

Wrex: Look, we can radio for his people to come get him. But we need to go in case more of those things come back.

Garrus: I agree with Wrex. We need to look out for ourselves.

Wrex: We'll be heading to the extraction point so long, Shepard. See you there.

Shepard, surprised at his friends, turns to an injured Kolyat.

Shepard: Not leaving you behind. I made a promise to your father to make sure you are safe.

Shepard puts his particle rifle away and grabs Kolyat and hoists him over his shoulders.

Shepard: Let's go.

Shepard runs outside the door and sees his friends getting onto the shuttle. However, he can feel more of the Monsters are closing in.

Shepard: Sh…shit.

Shepard runs over to the shuttle, Kolyat weighing heavily on him as he goes forward.

Garrus: What the hell are you doing, Commander?

Shepard: Get the shuttle ready, dammit! Cover me!

The Monsters begin to close in, getting on the houses on either side of Shepard. Shepard looks to Wrex.

Shepard: Hrrrnghhh… Take him!

Shepard throws Kolyat into the air slightly and Wrex grabs him, pulling him aboard as Shepard continues to make a mad dash for the shuttle.

Garrus: Come on Commander!

Shepard: F-fuck!

The Monsters leap at him, but Shepard feels an adrenaline rush go to his head, everything slowing down as he goes into a forward on the metal pathway, whipping out his particle rifle and letting loose with it above him, taking out the monsters that lunge at him as he slides toward the shuttle.

The Commander finishes his slide and leaps upward, the shuttle already beginning to take off. Garrus grabs the butt of his assault rifle, Shepard holding onto the barrel as they begin to take off. However, when they are out of the Monster's jumping range in terms of height, suddenly, some of them hunch over, their back bubbling.

Astoundingly, insect-like wings burst out of their back, four for each Monster, similar to a Dragonfly's wing pattern as one jumps into the air and flies forward, grabbing at Shepard's ankles.

Shepard: Gah!

Shepard bares his teeth and grips onto his rifle tighter, the Monster, now more akin to something like a Faery, screeches at the Commander.

Garrus: Commander, swing your self back now!

Shepard does so, exposing The Faery's stomach to a particle rifle blast on Garrus' part, the beast falling off as it dies. Shepard climbs aboard the shuttle with Garrus' and Wrex's help, the doors to it closing as they zoom off.

Shepard: Goddamn it!

Shepard hunches over for a while, catching his breath, but suddenly a thud shakes the whole shuttle.

Shepard: The hell is that?

Cortez: Incoming hostiles, Commander! They-they're right on top of us! I can shake them off, but I gotta use the FTL Drive on this thing.

Shepard coughs for a moment.

Shepard: Do it!

Cortez nods and preps for the FTL take off.

Shepard: Everyone strap in! Get Kolyat fastened in tight!

Garrus and Wrex strap Kolyat in, Cortez straps himself in, and Shepard falls back against the wall due to another thud.

Cortez: Shit… I need to shake them off before using the drive!

Wrex: Shepard, strap your ass in!

Shepard lunges for a seat, but as he does, Cortez does a barrel roll with the shuttle, Shepard slamming against the walls as he does so.

Shepard: Ergghh…

Wrex: Shepard!

Cortez: FTL engaging in 3… 2… 1…

Wrex is about to unstrap himself to get Shepard, but as he does ,they use the FTL Drive, zooming out of the colony, but causing Shepard to be flung back into the back wall of the seating area, rolling off of it and into the compartment area, blacking out from the sheer impact.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10: It Can Wait

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 10.

On The Normandy, Wrex and Garrus are lifting Kolyat on a stretcher to the bay while Tali drags Shepard along.

Tali: Come… on you… big… lug…

Dr. Chakwas stands up as the door opens, shocked.

Garrus: This man has suffered a bite wound and has gone into serious pain after we applied medigel.

Wrex: And Shepard got caught unstrapped when we had to hit the FTL Drive.

Dr. Chakwas: I'll get working right away.

Dr. Chakwas begins to get her operation table ready and EDI assists, having Kolyat strapped down to the operating table as he drifts into unconsciousness.

Garrus: Come on, man. Stay with us.

The group attends to Kolyat and Shepard hurriedly, the operation to save his life beginning.

Shepard awakes next to Kolyat, breathing heavily and sitting up, but immediately his head clamps down tight and he falls back down.

Tali: Take it easy, Shepard. You can get up, but don't make sudden movements.

Shepard gets up from the bed, his head pulsing with pain as he looks down, his armor from the waist up completely removed, leaving his chest bare with several bandages here and there. Tali and Dr. Chakwas are standing there.

Shepard: What… wh…

Dr. Chakwas: You suffered a fracture with your rib that we were able to repair almost instantly, but it still might ache. Miracle of modern science, I guess.

Shepard stands up, his body and head aching like crazy.

Dr. Chakwas: Kolyat has been taken care of too. We are just waiting on him to regain consciousness.

Shepard looks over to Kolyat to see him lying on the hospital bed. He immediately grabs a chair and sits down next to him.

Tali: Shepard…

Shepard: I made a promise… promise to Thane. Gonna keep it.

Tali: Shepard, come to bed.

Shepard: Later. Gotta… gotta…

Tali sighs but nods, hugging Shepard lightly before heading out of the medbay.

Dr. Chakwas: Well… it's good to have some company down here.

Several hours later, Shepard is sitting by Kolyat's side.

Shepard: Hrrngh…

Shepard wipes his forehead, watching Kolyat breathe into a mask.

Shepard is still waiting, bags under his eyes before he looks over to see Jack walking into the room.

Jack: Hey Shep. You'll wanna see this. Go to Liara's quarters.

Shepard nods and gets up.

Jack: We didn't really get time to talk back on The Citadel… but glad you're back, old man.

Shepard: I'm a year older than you.

Jack: Still older.

Shepard shakes his head and walks out of the medbay, turns right, and just before he goes into Miranda's on the far side of the ship, he then turns right again into Liara's quarters. She is working hurriedly on her computer.

Shepard: What've you got?

Liara: Something shocking.

Liara opens up a window on one of her monitors.

Liara: The sample yielded more results than we could ever hope for.

Shepard: And?

Liara: This is far beyond our genetic understanding. We don't have the technology to even identify if this is really a disease or not. But what we did find is this…

Liara opens up a new window.

Liara: This infection was created with the basis of Kepral's Syndrome, the disease that Thane ended up dying to along with the sword wound from Kai Leng. However it has been modified heavily with human genetics and accustoming it using your race's genetic malleability to allow the infection to affect all races. However… there is a distinct DNA strain, for which it seems it is ALL based off of.

Liara brings up a picture of a familiar race.

Liara: Surprisingly, the infection is based off of Rachni DNA.

Shepard stays silent for a moment.

Shepard: It… it makes sense. A lot of sense.

Liara: Knowing this… we may be able to isolate the Rachni DNA of this but…

Shepard: Liara…

Liara: Okay, this can wait, Shepard. I can see you're tired. I think you should go to bed.

Shepard: I…

Liara: Please, Shepard? For me?

Shepard looks at Liara, his old friend, and nods.

Liara: Good. Now go up to your bed. Tali will take care of you. I'll have Kaidan grab your chestplate, gauntlets, and shoulder armor from the medbay.

Shepard nods slowly before walking away.

Shepard walks inside of The Captain's Cabin to see Tali still awake, just having gotten out of her exosuit.

Tali: Oh, Shepard!

Shepard smiles at her, walking forward to see her.

Shepard: Well, it's not every day that I get to come up to my room to see a beautiful naked Quarian waiting for me there.

Tali smirks and crawls onto the bed.

Tali: Play your cards right, maybe it will be every day.

Shepard smiles playfully and walks forward, kissing her and trying to push her back on the bed.

Tali: Shepard, you're injured. Just… lay back…

Tali pushes Shepard back onto the bed.

Tali: And let me do all the work.

Shepard smirks at Tali before kissing her.

To Be Continued...

_And be sure to check out The Mass Effect: Requiem Community Thread, Here! - forum/Mass-Effect-Requiem-Community-Forum/149550/_


	11. Chapter 11: To Find That Answer

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 11.

Kolyat, in the medical bay, is still in a coma-like state when his monitor begins beeping more and more.

Kolyat: Hnhh…

The monitor continues to beep and beep until it hits a long continuous beep, but then smooth out into normal ones. His eyes shoot open.

Shepard is down in the medical bay, sitting across from Kolyat.

Shepard: So you're okay?

Kolyat: Yes. Your doctor says that I'm healthy.

Shepard: Good. Because Kolyat, I have something to ask…

Kolyat: I have a feeling I know… what it is. And whether or not you believe in this stuff, a Goddess came to me while I was sleeping…

Shepard scratches his jawline. Most people know that he is an atheist, so this type of thing doesn't appeal to him.

Kolyat: She told me to go with you. To follow you like my father before me. And I'd really like to do just that, if you'd let me.

Shepard: Of course. Welcome aboard, Kolyat Krios.

Shepard and Kolyat shake hand.

Kolyat: Is there a place for me to stay? I don't know if you have a temple or religious room of any sort on here, but if you did, I'd like to be there.

Shepard: Hm… we have a uh… a Starboard Observation room, but it's not technically for anyone of a religion.

Kolyat: That will do fine, Commander. Thank you.

Shepard nods at him and Kolyat gets to his feet, moving slowly out of the medbay with Shepard coming up close behind, but branching out to head to the elevator.

?: Hey Commander!

Shepard turns to see Kaidan holding a plate of food for both him and his friend.

Kaidan: I made enough food for two. Got a minute to eat?

Shepard hesitates, knowing he should report his findings to The Council, but shrugs.

Shepard: Yeah, I could eat. Hell, it's been too long since I have, really.

Shepard walks over and sits across from Kaidan, looking down to see eggs, bacon, and toast.

Shepard: Mmm. Thanks, LT.

Kaidan: Hey, no problem.

The two dig in and before long, Kaidan points at Shepard with a fork.

Kaidan: So I heard about the Rachni. Shit going to be like Noveria again?

Shepard: I don't know. Maybe? All I know is what I saw down there… was a whole lot worse than Noveria ever was.

Kaidan: Really? Damn. Noveria was fucked up. I wasn't able to check on the mission yet. Been too busy.

Shepard: Yeah. And busy with what?

Kaidan: Well, I just got over some migraines but besides that, your sister got in touch with me.

Shepard: No shit? Is she okay?

Kaidan: Yeah. The redhead asking about you and what you were doing. She was also mad that you hadn't contacted her or your Mom yet. Told her what I could. She's stationed on The Kilimanjaro at the moment.

Shepard: Huh. If you see her again, tell her hi for me.

Kaidan; Probably won't. She seems busier than even us.

Shepard: Hm.

Kaidan and Shepard finish eating and put their trays in the kitchen.

Kaidan: Well, don't keep The Council waiting. They'll wanna know about the whole Rachni thing.

Shepard: Right. See ya, LT.

Kaidan: Yup.

Shepard gets into the elevator and heads up to the command deck where he speaks with The Human Councilor, Steven Hackett in the war room.

Shepard: Admiral.

Hackett: Hrm. Councilor now, as you know. Don't know if I hate it yet but I certainly prefer being down with people like you, Shepard.

Shepard: People like me? Like grunts?

Hackett: You said it, not me.

Shepard and Hackett smirk slightly at each other.

Hackett: So what did you find?

Shepard explains the situation to Hackett and the Councilor rubs his goatee.

Hackett: This isn't good, Shepard. When you saved The Rachni Queen both times, you told me they retreated back through The Rachni Relay and back to Suen in Maskim Xul.

Shepard looks slightly off behind Hackett, his arms crossed.

Shepard: I don't think this is the work of The Rachni. It's not like them to release an… infection. At least not by their own accord. They're a peaceful people. Their hierarchy is built on sound and loyalty to a Queen. If anyone is to blame, it's not the Queen that I found on Noveria and with Aralakh Company.

Hackett: Then find out who is behind this, Shepard. And I think you know where you need to start looking and asking questions.

Shepard: I don't follow.

Hackett: You trust this Queen you let go. Then go to her and try and find out more about this infection that seems to be spreading through colonies. If anything is going on with her people, she'll know.

Shepard: You mean… go to Suen?

Hackett: Right.

Shepard thinks for a moment but then nods.

Shepard: Okay, Councilor.

Hackett nods at Shepard.

Hackett: Hackett out.

The Commander walks away from the console, now knowing his and his crew's task.

Shepard stands above The Galaxy Map, on the pedestal as he looks down and plots his Mass Relay Jump.

EDI: Where to, Commander?

Shepard: Maskim Xul. We need to go to Suen.

EDI: Yes, Commander.

Joker's voice pops in over the intercom.

Joker: Rachni territory? Are you sure that's… something we should do, Commander?

Shepard: Yes. We need answers. And Suen is where we're gonna get them.

Joker: Ah… whatever you say.

Shepard crosses his arms and stands on the pedestal as The Normandy catches a beam of energy from a Mass Relay, flies forward, and zooms off into the distance.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12: The First of Many

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 12.

The Normandy heads out of The Maskim Xul Relay, flying forward to find Suen. Commander Shepard is still standing strong on the Galaxy Map pedestal, his arms crossed.

Joker: Uh… Commander!

Shepard: What is it?

Joker: Rachni Ships… they're closing in fast!

Shepard furros his brow.

Joker: Engaging weapon-

Shepard: No.

Joker: What?

Shepard: Let them come.

Joker: I'm not letting a bunch of bugs shoot me down just cause-

Shepard: Joker, trust me.

Joker: Commander, I know that-

Shepard: Joker! If I'm wrong about this, then everyone who dies from this attack is on my head. You can try me in court. I don't care. Don't. Fucking. Shoot.

Joker stays silent for a moment before almost growling in frustration. However, he stays put, allowing the ships to approach. In the distance, a large dreadnought-like ship followed by several frigates and cruisers approach.

Suddenly, one of the workers near the Galaxy Map grabs her head.

Worker: AAAGGHHH!

Samantha runs out of her station to help this girl, but she knocks the assistant away. Shepard leaps off of the pedestal and attends to Samantha, helping her to her feet.

Shepard: Hrnh…

The girl's eyes turn white-blue and she stands up completely straight.

Worker: Shepard…

Shepard walks over in front of the worker, looking at her in the eyes.

Shepard: Who am I speaking to?

Worker: You speak to The Queen. The one you gave mercy to months ago.

Shepard raises an eyebrow slightly.

Shepard: The Queen? What are you doing out here and not on Suen?

Worker: Suen… has been overtaken by the children. The children no longer listen. They only listen to The Defiler.

Shepard: Defiler? What is The Defiler?

Worker: We know not. He sings a beautiful note. So beautiful that it seduced nearly all of my children.

Shepard: But… where do I find The Defiler?

Worker: On the homeworld… but you cannot go there.

Shepard: Why?

Worker: The Defiler's influence runs deep. He resides in my old chamber deep beneath Earth… his workers and warriors now swarm the planet.

Shepard: Is The Defiler behind The Infection?

Worker: The Infection… we know of it.

Shepard: What do you know of The Infection?

Worker: Infection… yes… we know of its existence. We know of its birth.

Shepard: What can you tell me about it?

Suddenly, the Worker shakes slightly.

Worker: He is coming.

Shepard: He?

Worker: The Defiler. We must go.

Shepard: Where can you go?

The Worker shakes again.

Worker: Beyond the Relay… we must. Or… or we will disappear once more.

Shepard thinks for a moment.

EDI: Commander, if The Rachni travel beyond The Maskim Xul relay, they could be met under heavy fire. The same outcome might occur no matter the situation.

Shepard begins pacing back and forth.

Shepard: Dammit… so either I leave you here to die and maybe you save yourselves… or I let you go through The Relay and you could be destroyed anyway. And I could become an enemy of the state.

Worker: Make the Decision, Shepard… He is coming. And so are his children.

Shepard thinks for a moment.

Samantha Traynor: Commander?

Shepard turns to The Worker, about to speak.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13: A Preview of Coming Events

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 13.

Shepard: Go through The Relay.

EDI: Commander?

Shepard: I can't condemn a race to slavery and possible death on the off chance I could be convicted of a crime and that they might be shot at when going through the relay. They need to go.

Worker: We are forever grateful for your continued kindness, Shepard.

Shepard looks at The Worker.

Shepard: Start putting your ships through The Relay, your highness. We can make a small distraction for a short amount of time.

Worker: Thank you, Shepard. Thank you.

The Worker is suddenly let go from The Queen's psychic grasp, collapsing on the ground. Kelly runs over to her.

Shepard: Get her to the medbay.

Kelly nods and begins to drag the worker over to the elevator. Shepard walks over to the cockpit, seeing EDI and Joker awaiting him.

EDI: Multiple hostiles incoming Commander. Rogue Rachni Ships.

Shepard: Those must be The Defiler's men.

Shepard looks down, tapping his legs.

Joker: So… Commander… how're you gonna get us out of this one… this time?

Shepard: Not me this time, Joker. This is on you.

Joker: What?

Shepard: I told them a distraction. And I don't think all of us waving our arms and pointing in the other direction is going to help. The Normandy is going to have to do it.

Joker: Yeah I got that, Commander Obvious. But… how?

Shepard: You're a pilot. You have weapons. There are rogue Rachni ships coming our way.

Joker: I don't see how that's going to help me.

Shepard: Joker, I've seen you kill a Reaper before. Dodge them. And you piss people off on a daily basis. I know you can get their attention.

Joker looks to the ground, but Shepard grabs his shoulder.

Shepard: I know it.

Joker nods.

Joker: All right, Commander. I'll do my best.

Shepard: I know you will. Go get 'em.

Shepard walks out of the cockpit and Joker cracks his fingers.

Joker: All right, you sons of bitches, let's go.

Shepard walks out into the main room as Joker begins to pilot the ship into oncoming Rachni forces. He walks past Samantha Traynor and stands on the Galaxy Map Pedestal, crossing his arms.

Shepard: Crew, brace yourselves. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

The Normandy flies forward, four rogue Rachni Cruisers and seven Frigates closing in on their position.

Joker: All right…

EDI presses several buttons and a torpedo is shot out. It goes through space before shooting into one of the frigates, causing a series of explosions that takes it out.

Joker: That oughta do it.

Suddenly, the fleet stops, turning its attention to The Normandy.

Joker: Ah shit. Here we go.

The Normandy spins around, flying off as The Rogue Rachni Fleet follows close behind.

EDI: Shouldn't some break off from the fleet and continue following The Rachni?

Joker: Don't start giving them ideas, EDI.

However, Joker has to think about that for a moment. It is odd. But he can't think about it for long, as he has to barrel roll to the right, dodging incoming fire. He realizes the ships are slow to turn as he leads them in almost a circle.

Joker: Shit… where am I leading these guys?

EDI: 45 degrees to the right and straight ahead is a ship wreckage.

Joker: Now why would I lead them to-wait…

Joker's mind begins reeling, but he turns 45 degrees to the right and begins flying straight ahead, slowing down slightly to allow them to catch up and speed up.

Joker: You're a genius, EDI.

EDI: I simply am.

Joker smirks slightly and, as the ships reach his tail, preparing to fire, he speeds up, moving towards the wreckage at full blast.

Joker: Come on…

The ship moves closer.

Joker: Come oooonnnnn…

Joker, just before The Normandy hits the wreckage, turns upwards, firing off two shots from the mass accelerator cannons into the wreckage as he flies away. Almost all of the ships are caught in the ensuing explosion, as the shots hit the floating FTL Drive.

Joker: WOOOOHOOOO!

Joker, doing a half loopty loop, evens out and flies The Normandy away from the explosion.

EDI: Three hostiles still active in the vicinity.

Joker: Hmm…

Joker turns the ship around.

Joker: All right… I think I know what to do.

EDI: Jeff?

Joker: Trust me.

Joker shoots forward, the three ships turning toward him and readying their weapons.

EDI: Jeff, I'd advise you to-

Joker: Trust me!

Suddenly, he veers The Normandy off to the right, the three remaining ships aligning.

Joker: Ready the Thanix Cannon!

EDI presses several buttons and the Thanix Cannon comes from the bottom of the ship and shoots its energy beam, tearing straight through all three of the starships before causing them all to explode.

Joker: YES!

Joker spins the ship around, finding himself quite far away from The Mass Relay, seeing that the last Rachni Ship's energy signature has disappeared, meaning they have all gotten through The Relay.

Joker: Oh thank God.

Joker begins to fly toward The Mass Relay at a steady pace, but something feels off.

EDI: I'm… picking up vibrations.

Joker: Of what?

EDI: Vibrations of almost… pure power. It's not of a technological origin yet it is still based off of the Mass Effect.

Joker: Wait, something is coming at us… and it's-

Suddenly, the whole ship begins to vibrate slightly.

Joker: …O-Organic?

EDI: Yes.

A roaring, powerful sound emanates from something behind them and the whole ship shakes because of it.

Joker: Shit.

Joker flies The Normandy as fast as possible to The Mass Effect Relay. The vibrations are slowly becoming stronger, indicating it is coming closer.

Joker: Shit… shit… SHIT!

Joker turns the ship into the Relay's vicinity, looking out the side window to see something large right next to them, larger than anything they've ever seen, and he doesn't even know the entire shape of it, as he only saw black and dark blue, rough scaled skin.

And suddenly, the starship catches an energy beam from The Relay and zooms off into space.

The Normandy shoots out of The Mass Effect Relay in The Serpent Nebula, coming out alongside The Rachni Fleet.

Joker: Oh my fucking God…

The crew cheers for their survival and for their pilot who got them out of that situation. Shepard walks up to the cockpit.

Shepard: I told you that you could do it.

Joker: Hold the applause for now, Commander. Look.

Shepard looks outside the cockpit to see The Citadel Fleet in formation, ready to fire upon The Rachni Fleet.

Shepard: Oh fuck.

Joker: Yeah.

The Normandy is right in the middle of both The Rachni Fleet and The Citadel Fleet.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Always Come Back

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 3.  
Chapter 14.

Shepard: What's going on?

Commander Shepard, EDI, and Joker are in the cockpit, waiting to see how the situation will fold out.

EDI: I've picked up several transmissions. The Rachni have attempted to communicate with the fleet, but to no avail. When they take hold of a host to speak, they are immediately incapacitated.

EDI looks over to Shepard.

EDI: The Citadel fleet is readying their weapons to fire upon The Rachni.

Shepard grabs his head, digging his nails into his scalp.

Shepard: Fuck!

EDI: Several minutes until they are all ready to fire.

Shepard: Ah fuck, fuck, fuck!

Shepard desperately tries to think of a way out of this, hid mind failing to come up with anything.

Shepard: Try and open up a communication's channel!

EDI: They are not picking up any communication with them at this time. I suspect because of fear of The Rachni.

Shepard: Shit!

Shepard sits down next to Joker, his face buried in his hands.

Shepard: I fucked up…

Shepard rubs his temples. Joker, thinking there is no other option, resorts to humor.

Joker: Heh. Maybe what you suggested before would work, Commander. Let's get all of us waving our hands in the air. That'll get their attention.

Shepard doesn't react for a moment, but pulls his face out of his hands.

Shepard: Or maybe… just one of us…

Shepard jumps to his feet.

Shepard: Get the cockpit hatch door open! I need to get my armor on.

Joker: Uh… Commander?

Shepard: Just do it. I have a plan!

Shepard sprints over to the elevator and Joker and EDI start getting to work, opening the door behind them and to the left of them, which only leads to space at this point.

EDI: What is he planning?

Joker: You learn to stop asking what after a while.

Commander Shepard rushes out of the elevator and into the cargo bay. He looks around to find his armor locker.

James: Hey uh… Loco? Why are we still smack dab in the middle of The Citadel Fleet and The Rachni Fleet?

Suddenly, the elevator opens, and Tali walks out, moving towards Shepard as he opens his armor locker.

Tali: I'll tell you why…

Shepard takes out his armor and puts it on top of the locker, but as he does, Tali grabs his arm.

Tali: Because Sam wants to do something stupid!

Shepard: How'd you figure it out?

Tali: I love you, Shepard. And when you love someone and spend time with them enough, you get to know their thought process.

Shepard breaks from her grasp and begins the process of getting into his armor.

Tali: No! I'm not allowing you to do this!

Shepard: Tali…

Shepard is halfway into doing so, his previous clothes off and now only in his underwear.

Shepard: I have to.

Tali: I don't care what you think you have to do!

Tali points at him, slightly tearful.

Tali: You have to… to stay with me! Stay with me and marry me and have children with me and-

Shepard: Tali!

Shepard, now in his armor from the waist down, looks at her and grabs her shoulders.

Shepard: I'm coming back.

Shepard lets go of her and continues on with the process of putting his armor on

Tali: I know you think that… but… but what if you don't? You didn't last time! And I don't wanna be… be…

Shepard is now completely in his base armor, looking at Tali. He grabs her hand.

Shepard: Tali… I'll always come back to you. And you'll always find me. It just might take a little bit of time, okay?

Tali becomes tearful under her mask.

Tali: I don't' want you to go…

Shepard: Shhh. I'll be okay. We'll laugh about this tonight, all right?

Tali: I…

Shepard: Trust me.

Tali stays silent for a moment, looking at the ground as she silently sobs. But eventually she nods.

Tali: Okay.

She turns her head up to see Shepard putting his recon breather hood on.

Shepard: I love you.

Tali: I love you more.

Shepard nods at her and sprints over to the elevator.

Commander Shepard, now completely in his blue pattern armor and wearing a recon hood as a breather helmet, is in the passageway out to space. EDI's voice comes into his helmet over his communication device.

EDI: I'd advise you to hold onto something, Commander.

Shepard grabs a ridge in the wall and the door opens. There is, at first, a strong pull to go outside as the air rushes out of the passageway, and then it evens out, Shepard still standing on the ground because of his armor.

EDI: Proceed with your plan, Commander.

Shepard breathes heavily as he walks to the ledge of the hatch and grabs the side of the ship. His suit allows him to stay on the ship, as he positions his whole body on the side of it, hanging on.

Shepard: I can't believe I'm doing this…

Shepard pulls his feet onto the ship as footholds and begins climbing up the side of The Normandy.

Shepard: Joker?

Joker's voice comes into his helmet.

Joker: Yeah Shepard?

Shepard: Turn the ship to face The Citadel fleet.

Joker: Won't that knock you off?

Shepard: Slowly.

Joker: Gotcha.

As Shepard climbs on the ship, it turns ever so slowly to face The Citadel Fleet straight on.

Shepard: Good. Perfect.

The Commander continues his climb until he's almost all the way up.

EDI: Commander, their weapons are nearly ready to fire.

Shepard: Shit.

Shepard tries a daring move, launching himself upward and then grabbing onto the top of the starship to keep him from floating away. He plants both feet onto it and looks ahead to see the fleet's weapons getting hot.

Shepard: Fuck!

Shepard runs to the very front of the ship, standing just above the cockpit. His mind races on what to do and then, eventually, goes to simple methods.

Shepard puts out one hand in the air, the gesture showing them to stop.

A Volus wearing a black, white, and purple suit is on the command deck for the main Citadel cruiser, The Meritos. This volus' name is Bera Ken.

Bera Ken: Hrnh…

Nervousness goes through his mind as he thinks of this upcoming battle with The Rachni Fleet. He looks out to the stars, as they have calmed him ever since he was a child, looking through the large window-like walls to see a single frigate in the middle of both fleets.

Bera Ken: Huh?

Bera Ken leans forward, not being able to see.

Bera Ken: You… there? Bring up a… closer view of that… frigate in the center.

An Asari nods and a picture is brought up to the Volus Engineer. He looks up to see The SSV Normandy SR3 with Commander Shepard waving his arms like a lunatic.

Bera Ken: Oh my God…

Bera Ken runs up to the captain of the cruiser, an Elcor named Ortan.

Ortan: Unamusedly, Bera Ken, how pleasing it is to see you. What do you need?

Bera Ken: Commander… Shepard is on the frigate… in the center of our fleets! We can't… fire!

Ortan looks to him and then to The Rachni Fleet and the frigate in the center.

Ortan: Unemotionally, proceed as planned.

Bera Ken: What?

Ortan: Angrily, the Rachni killed my wife on Noveria. I seek vengeance for their actions.

Bera Ken: No! I… won't allow that to… happen!

Ortan: Angrily, Bring it on, space badger.

Bera Ken and Ortan lock up, the crew watching in shock and horror as these beasts of men and women clash.

Bera Ken goes low and delivers a punch right between the upper legs, I nthe chest.

Ortan: Painfully, oofh.

Bera Ken then shoves Ortan into a nearby console and brings up a communications channel to the fleet.

Bera Ken: Commander Shepard… is on the frigate… in the center! Do not… fire!

Suddenly, Ortan pushes Bera Ken over with his head, the channel closing, but the message still getting out. Ortan watches as hundreds of weapons power down.

Ortan: Infuriatingly, Bera Ken you exist on this ship as my engineer solely because I allow it. I will not have you or anyone keep me from my vengeance.

Ortan then presses a button on a console with his head. The cruiser's weapon readies and then fires at the frigate.

Bera Ken: NO!

Commander Shepard watches as a shot from The Meritos rolls in towards The Normandy.

Shepard: Shit!

Shepard turns around and begins sprinting away, but the shot hits the ship. The shields mostly take the damage of it, but the multicore shielding distributes the kinetic impact outwardly, causing Shepard to be knocked away.

Shepard: Hrrfh!

A small explosion occurs just above the cockpit where Shepard stood, knocking Shepard away even further. The ship takes no damage, but Shepard tumbles around in space before hitting one of the wings, grabbing the edge of it.

Shepard: Sh-shit!

Shepard tries to hold on, but the impact of the explosion reaches him, pushing him off into space.

Shepard: NO!

The Commander starts to be pushed away from the ship, but lands on the right on top of it. After recovering from the impact, he realizes it's the Normandy's shuttle.

Cortez: Can you read me, Commander? Hold onto the top of this thing, I'm taking us into the cargo bay.

Shepard breathes a sigh of relief and gets a grip on the shuttle.

Back on The Meritos, Bera Ken looks at the shot of Shepard rolling off of The Normandy, being saved afterward by his shuttle driver.

Bera Ken: You nearly… killed the hero… of the Galaxy!

Ortan: With spite, and I would do it again if it would mean killing all of those bastards out there.

Bera Ken: What are you… going on about? You… are not like this!

Ortan: Wistfully, I have wanted this opportunity since my wife was murdered. I will now take from them everything. And I will take everyone on this ship down with me if I have to.

Ortan slowly moves over to the navigation controls, intending to ram the fleet, but Bera Ken, with one last lunge, rolls onto his feet, sprints over and tackles him to the floor.

Ortan: Nooo!

Ortan cannot get to his feet no matter what he tries, flailing his limbs about slowly. Bera Ken moves off of him as security rolls in.

Bera Ken: Take this Elcor trash… to the brig. We'll… try him in C-Sec court! And… as for… the communications… officer, open up a… channel with… The Normandy.

Bera Ken watches as The Elcor, Ortan, is dragged away.

Shepard, limping out of the elevator while Cortez helps him, sees everyone in the CIC waiting for him. They clap and cheer for their Commander and he smiles faintly, but pain overcomes him.

Shepard: Agh… have… what's going on with…

EDI walks up to The Commander.

EDI: A volus by the name of Bera Ken contacted us and explained the situation to us.

EDI explains the situation and Shepard tries to laugh, but pain in his body won't allow it. He was already previously damaged by the FTL jump on the shuttle, and now this… he'll probably need to go to Dr. Chakwas again.

EDI: They are now preparing for our and the Rachni Fleet's arrival to the station.

Shepard: We did it…

EDI: It seems so, Shepard.

Shepard smirks and the crew cheers again. Tali breaks through the crowd and hugs him, holding him close as they revel in victory.

To Be Continued in Volume 4…


	15. Chapter 15: A Plan of Action

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 15.

Commander Sam Shepard stands in the lobby of Huerta Memorial Hospital, now mostly healed from the previous adventure. He stands next to Dr. Chakwas a pair of Doctors who previously worked on Shepard with her.

Shepard: Am I good to go, Doc?

Dr. Chakwas turns to him and nods.

Dr. Chakwas: While I do think you should take it easy, I know we cannot.

Shepard: Yeah. Maybe someday.

Dr. Chakwas: Maybe. I'll be on The Normandy when we leave, Commander. I just want to speak to a couple of old friends of mine.

Shepard: Totally fine. Have fun, Doc.

Dr. Chakwas: Of course. Thank you, Commander.

Shepard walks away, waving goodbye, as he heads to the elevator.

Shepard walks into The Council meeting room, where a representative from The Rachni Fleet, an Asari that has been taken hold of by the Queen, and The Council are waiting along with Joker and EDI, and the volus, Bera Ken.

Shepard: Sorry, Councilors. I was getting patched up.

The Asari Councilor nods in return.

Asari Councilor: It is all right, Commander. I apologize for what happened earlier out in our space, Shepard. The Elcor responsible for almost dispatching you is being tried in court as we speak.

Shepard: It's okay. I'm alive and well and so is The Rachni Fleet. That's what counts.

Asari Councilor: Of course.

The Turian Councilor steps forward.

Turian Councilor: We were speaking with The Rachni representative, The Queen, about what has occurred in her domain the last several months.

The representative continues to stare off into space.

Representative: Shepard… the children call you hero.

Shepard: That's a bit much, your highness. But I thank you.

Representative: You know who has taken over. The Defiler.

Shepard nods.

Shepard: Yes. But… what is he?

Representative: As we claimed before, we know not. But we think we know who might.

Joker: I… saw part of this Defiler, your… Queenli…ness. Your highness. EDI and I both did.

Representative: He came out of the homeworld?

EDI: Yes. We determined he was of an organic base. But besides that, he was too large and too close in proximity to identify.

Representative: None have seen him in person. Not fully. Only slight glances from afar. He is large. As large as were The Old Ones.

Shepard: The Reapers?

Representative: That is what your kind calls them… yes.

Shepard taps on his chin slightly.

Shepard: How does he relate to The Infection?

Representative: He came to us… told us of how he could replenish our numbers. Make us the proud race we once were.

Shepard: What? How?

Representative: We did not know. He came back to us with thousands of our kind. We were grateful. Ignorant. Until one of the children came back to me and told us of how he has been replenishing our race.

Shepard: Oh… no…

Representative: The Infection. It originally turned races into Rachni. We were shocked and horrified, but we were afraid to tell him of our findings. He was much more powerful than any of us. We could not hope to stand against him.

Hackett looks to The Council members and then back to the conversation.

Shepard: But… every example of The Infection so far has just turned people into… into mutant monsters.

Representative: The Defiler made a mistake. Or so we think. After hundreds of thousands of our kind returned to homeworld, we noticed there were less and less of us coming through. Then the children began hearing of mutant-like creatures plaguing colonies across The Terminus.

Shepard: So the current Infection is… a botched way of turning people into Rachni?

Representative: It seems so.

Shepard

Shepard: You said someone might know what The Defiler is?

Representative: Yes. Your kind calls him… The Leviathan.

The room goes silent.

Shepard: The Leviathan? What does he have to do with this?

Representative: All that we know of The Defiler is that he is ancient. The Leviathan is the only other race to have survived The Cycles. If anyone were to have seen what his kind is… it would be The Leviathan and his kind on Despoina.

Shepard thinks for a moment, looking at the ground, but eventually turns back to the representative.

Shepard: Can we cure people of this?

Representative: No. It is not a plague. It is a genetic transformation. It is unstoppable.

Shepard: Then… how can we stop this?

Representative: We do not know if we can.

People in the room begin looking panicked, whispering to each other.

Shepard: No. There must be a way.

Representative: There… is only one solution the children have come up with.

Shepard: That is?

Representative: We must destroy The Defiler. He is the source of The Infection.

Shepard: But how?

Representative: I told you of someone who might know of The Defiler. Of his origins.

Shepard: Yes?

Representative: We know only that The Defiler is ancient. Powerful. Intelligent. And there are only a small number that have lived long enough to see something like this come to our Galaxy. A specific one of those numbers would know.

Shepard: Who?

Representative: The Leviathan.

The room goes silent.

Shepard: But…

Representative: None other have lived as long as he. The only one else is someone you know as Javik. And none know of where he has gone since the war with The Old Ones.

Shepard taps his chin for a moment, looking over to Joker and EDI for some type of support. But then he realizes everyone in the room is looking to him for guidance. He turns back to The Representative.

Shepard: Then my team and I will go to Despoina and speak with The Leviathan again. I'm the only one who's ever had direct contact with him and his species.

Hackett frowns slightly at this.

Hackett: Are you sure about this, Commander? The Leviathan… none of us know anything about him or his kind. We do not know if he is dangerous or not.

Shepard: If he were hostile, I would guess he'd have already attacked one of us at this point.

Hackett: Hrrm…

Hackett looks to the other Council members and then back to Shepard.

Hackett: Then go. Go to Despoina and come back with answers, Shepard.

Shepard: I intend to. Thank you, Councilors.

Hackett: One more thing.

Shepard: Hm?

Hackett gestures to the volus.

Shepard: Oh! I didn't even notice you. What is your name?

Bera Ken: My name is… Bera… Ken.

Hackett: I have assigned him to your ship, Shepard.

Shepard: Sorry?

Hackett: From what The Queen has told us, we're going to need a weapon to fight this Defiler. A way to kill it. And when you find out how from The Leviathan, Bera Ken is going to figure out how to build it.

Bera Ken: At your… service.

Shepard looks to him for a moment.

Shepard: I'm… a little apprehensive. But I accept him into my ship.

Hackett: Good.

Shepard: Thank you for the meeting, Councilors and your highness. I will return soon. Hopefully with answers.

Hackett: Tomorrow you may leave. Until then, we have several reports to file and for your ship to get refueled. Everyone is dismissed.

The Councilors nod at him and The Queen lets go of her hold over The Representative. Shepard, Bera Ken, EDI, and Joker walk away, toward the elevator.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16: Default Becomes Not

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 16.

Sam Shepard walks out of the elevator along with Joker and EDI, walking out onto the Presidium.

EDI: Jeff, I am going down to the marketplace to see if I can buy any possible upgrades to the thermal pipes on our engineering deck.

Joker: Okay, see ya honey.

Joker kisses her on the cheek and she walks away. Joker looks to Shepard.

Joker: So we have a whole day on The Citadel. What do you wanna do?

Shepard: Who said I wanted to hang out with you?

Joker frowns and Shepard smirks.

Shepard: Kidding. Uh… not sure. Anything you have in mind?

Joker: You know what's a place we haven't been to in a long time?

Shepard: Where?

Joker: Flux. Remember that place?

Shepard: Oh shit. Yeah. I remember.

Joker: It's where Anderson and you made that whole plot to go to Ilos. Haven't really been back there since.

Shepard: Hell, I could go for something cold to drink. Let's go.

Joker: Cool.

Shepard and Joker walk over to a taxi terminal.

Shepard and Joker are sitting at a table, Joker holding a beer while Shepard is holding a glass of scotch. Three empty beer bottles and two empty glasses sit on the table.

Joker: Seriously, dude. You look like… like a Default Shepard!

Shepard: What… what does that even mean?

Joker: Like a default soldier dude. Shaved head, bare skin, several small scars on your body, stubble, that's it!

Shepard: How did we even get on this topic?

Joker: Doesn't matter, man. You need to branch out a bit. Like get a new haircut.

Shepard: No, I'm always keeping my shaved head.

Joker: Okay well… shave your stubble.

Shepard: No, Tali likes it.

Joker rubs his forehead.

Joker: Well then just… like…

The Commander looks at his t-shirt and then at his bare arms. Bare muscular arms. He looks at them for a good few moments.

Shepard: What about a tattoo?

Joker: Whoa, really?

Shepard: Yeah. Why not?

Joker: You just… don't really… seem the type.

Shepard: Hell, I'll get one right now.

Joker: Fuck man, are you serious?

Shepard: Yeah. Let's go. Come on.

Shepard gets to his feet and helps Joker to his. They both walk out of the club and into the wards, looking around for a tattoo parlor until finding one next to the Taxi Terminal.

Joker: What are you thinking?

Shepard: Two things. You'll find out.

Joker: Which one are you gonna do?

Shepard: Both.

Joker: Are you serious? What's… what's gotten into you, man?

Shepard: Well, you're right. I have a shaved head and stubble. I look default. I need something to look a little different than other guys.

Joker: Shit. Okay.

Shepard: Are you getting one?

Joker: Hell no.

Shepard: Suit yourself.

Shepard walks up to the front desk of the parlor and looks at the Krogan tattoo artist standing there.

Krogan: Hrnh. You Shepard?

Shepard: Yeah. That's me.

Krogan: Heh. Well, whatever you're getting, it's on the house.

Shepard: Really?

Krogan: Yeah. You're Commander Shepard. You saved the galaxy. The least I owe you is a couple free tattoos.

Shepard: Shit. Okay. Awesome. This is what I'm thinking…

Joker is leaning on a column when the Krogan calls him over. He shambles over to the parlor where he sees Shepard.

Joker: Wow.

Sam Shepard is shirtless, looking at himself in a mirror. He has an Spectre symbol on his right shoulder and right under that, almost holding it up, is an N7 tattoo that looks similar to the one on his armor. On his torso's side are two Latin words – Semper Fidelis, meaning Always Faithful.

Shepard: What do you think?

Joker: Looks fucking awesome, man.

Shepard: I really hope I don't regret this in the morning and this isn't the scotch talking.

Krogan: Heh, if it is, we have a tattoo removal service. But that'll cost ya.

Shepard: Gotcha. Okay. Thanks man.

Krogan: No problem. Have a good day.

Shepard carefully puts on his shirt and he and Joker walk away.

Joker: So… what's Tali gonna think of this?

Shepard: Oh… shit...

Shepard and Joker are in The Sunset Strip Arcade, playing Shepard Fighter 3: The Arcade Edition.

Joker: Yo, take my big lumbering ass!

Joker, playing Wrex, leaps on top of Commander Shepard on screen, KOing him.

Shepard: Man… shit.

Shepard and Joker walk over and sit down on a table nearby.

Shepard: Man I feel like fucking Nachos. You want Nachos?

Joker: I'll get him. Just give me some money.

Shepard: Okay.

Shepard transfers some credits into Joker's chit and Joker shambles off, looking to get some nachos.

?: So this is what The Hero of The Galaxy spends his time doing, huh?

Shepard: Wh-

Shepard turns to see an exact copy of himself standing there with a hoodie covering his face. He sits down at the table.

Shepard: Shit!

Shepard begins to lunge for him, but the Clone has a pistol trained n him under the table.

Clone: Not a good idea.

Shepard then slowly sits back in his seat.

Shepard: How are you alive, clone? You… you jumped-

Clone: You, most of all, should know that Shepards aren't easy to kill. And I'm not known as clone. You can address me as Wolf.

Shepard smirks.

Shepard: Wolf? Kinda… pretentious, isn't it?

Wolf: The hell did you just say?

Shepard: Nothing, nothing.

Wolf, the clone, scratches his now full beard under his hood.

Wolf: Shepard, I've come here to advise you on something.

Shepard: What?

Wolf: I've come here to advise you to leave well enough alone.

Shepard: What do you mean?

Wolf: Your mission? If you continue on it, you'll find yourself on a path you won't wanna be in.

Shepard: Who sent you? The Defiler?

Wolf chuckles, looking at Shepard, his eyes shadowed.

Wolf: No. You'd be surprised who my boss is at the moment. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, I'm giving you a warning.

Shepard: The hell do you think you are?

Wolf: A friend. For now. Drop the mission. Everything will work out fine if you do.

Shepard: Who sent you? Let me-

Wolf spots Joker returning from the counter with Nachos. He spins the gun in his hand back into his jeans and puts his hoodie over it, covering it from sight.

Wolf: Act like you just gave me money.

Shepard: What?

Wolf: Do it!

Shepard brings up his omni tool and feigns giving Wolf money.

Wolf: Thank you for your kindness, Sir.

Wolf grabs his hand and shakes it, making his voice sound different as he speaks when Joker nears. He nods at him and begins walking away.

Joker: I might be just drunk but was there a man in a hoodie just there? Who was that?

Shepard looks over to Joker and then back to where Wolf was, but he's already disappeared.

Shepard: We are a bit drunk. Heh. But it's just uh… I uh… Just a homeless person asking for money.

Joker: Oh. Well. Cool. Want some nachos?

Shepard: Sure.

Shepard and Joker begin eating, but the appearance of Wolf keeps gnawing at the back of his mind.

Shepard walks into his apartment.

Shepard: Honeeyyyyyy! I'm hoommeee!

Shepard, smirking at his tipsiness as he walks through the floor. Tali looks from the kitchen.

Tali: Oh hey there. I was wondering when you were coming home. EDI told me that you and Joker were having a boy's night.

Shepard: Yup!

Tali looks at Shepard slightly stumble his way to her.

Tali: You drank?

Shepard: Li'l bit.

Tali: You don't drink though?

Shepard: Ehhhh. Joker convinced me. It was just… ya know. Yeah.

Tali: Oh. Well okay. I made dinner for us.

Shepard: Oh really? Ohhhh honeyyy you're so sweet.

Shepard kisses her on the cheek and tries to grab his food.

Tali: Why don't I take that up to the bedroom for you? We'll eat there.

Shepard: Heheheh… someone will eat something in the bedroom I'll tell you that much!

Tali just takes his and her food up to the bedroom.

Tali: _That doesn't sound too bad right about now._ Come on, honey. Let's go eat.

Shepard: Comin'!

Shepard stumbles up the steps of their apartment, walking into the bedroom as Tali puts on a movie.

Shepard: Ughhh… my clothes are just like… in the way, man. It's uncomfortable! Imma take 'em off.

Tali: Uh. Okay. Sure.

Shepard pulls off his pants and underwear and grabs pajama pants instead. He then pulls off his shirt, but decides not to grab another one. He stumbles over ot the bed.

Tali: Uh… what are those?

Shepard looks at her and then to where she's looking.

Shepard: Oh yeah! I uh… I got a tattoo. Pretty cool huh?

Tali: Th…wh… what?

Shepard: Yeah cause like Joker said I should get a new hairstyle and then… like… I got a tattoo.

Tali: I…

Shepard: Yeah… okay! Let's just… oh man. This bed is so… so comfy. Like…

Shepard crawls up on the bed and lies on it, rubbing his face in the pillow.

Shepard: Has this pillow always been so amazing?

Tali: Are you sure you didn't smoke something you weren't supposed to?

Shepard: Shhhh! Not so loud!

Shepard gets under the covers and lies down.

Shepard: I think… I think I'm gonna…

Shepard then trails off, already falling asleep in mid sentence. Tali sighs, a bit shaken up after seeing his new tattoos. She eats and watches TV a bit longer before turning it off and putting her and his plate on their sidetable. She gets out of her suit and climbs into bed.

Tali: Goodnight, my love.

Shepard: Errryehh…

Tali smiles warmly and hugs him close to her, eventually falling asleep next to him.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Dat Tight Jumpsuit

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 17.

Shepard is sitting at the counter, poking at eggs as he grabs his head in the other hand. Tali, cheerfully, walks downstairs.

Tali: And how is my Shepard doing?

Shepard: Ergnh.

Tali: Oh come on. How is he?

Shepard: Errngh.

Tali smirks.

Shepard: Can… Can I just… go to bed?

Tali: Nope. You have to talk to a big scary sea monster today.

Shepard groans.

Shepard: Ngh. Dammit. I just remembered. Why'd I say I'd do that?

Tali: Cause you're Commander Shepard, remember? This is your kind of thing.

Shepard: Nggghhh…

Tali: Now get ready, we need to get to The Normandy soon.

Tali gets all of her stuff ready and so does Shepard. The two walk slowly out of the apartment and to the elevator.

Shepard: Did you know that I have two tattoos now?

Tali: Yes, love.

Shepard: I didn't.

~X~

Shepard and Tali walk out into the Captain's Cabin, their room, and unpack their stuff again.

Tali: Are you sure you're ready for this?

Shepard: For what?

Tali: Despoina. Going to meet the Leviathan again.

Shepard: Ah, right.

Shepard takes out the last of his clothes and things, setting them all on the bed.

Shepard: I don't really think I've ever been ready for anything I've ever done as Commander of this ship.

Tali: Well…

Shepard: That's something I know. I don't think I've ever gone into an operation without being terrified.

Tali walks up to him and rubs his shoulder and arm.

Tali: It's good of you to admit that.

Shepard: Well, I'm not exactly holding back anything from you, you know.

Tali: Yeah. I know.

Shepard nods and gets out of his old clothes and into his N7 leather jacket, his t-shirt, and jeans.

Tali: I like that jacket.

Shepard: Do you? I think it's pretty cool too.

Tali: You wore that a lot during the uh… Reaper War.

Shepard: I know. I pretty much wore this and the hoodie. That's it.

Tali smiles under her mask.

Tali: I remember during our time before we got together. How you always wore that jumpsuit they gave you.

Shepard smirks.

Shepard: Goddammit, I hated that thing. Always had to adjust myself every three seconds.

Tali: I noticed.

Shepard: Ahuh.

Joker's voice comes over the intercom.

Joker: Hey Commander, you have about five minutes until you need to get down to the bridge so we can take off.

Shepard: All right. Thanks Joker.

Joker: Anytime.

Shepard looks over to Tali and kisses her visor.

Shepard: All right, I gotta head to the map.

Tali: Okay. I'll see you later, before you head down to Despoina.

Shepard nods and walks out.

~X~

The Normandy is flying through space, toward its destination of Despoina. Inside, Shepard is standing in the cockpit with Joker and EDI.

Shepard: Hm…

Joker: What's on your mind, Commander?

Shepard: Nothing, really. Just thinking why we're only hearing about this "Defiler" now.

Joker: What do you mean?

Shepard: An alien lifeform with equivalent or similar mass and size to a Reaper who has taken over The Rachni Homeworld with little to no opposition? Why has this never been mentioned to anyone? Or noticed, at least?

Joker: I really don't know, Commander. I thought about that too during the meeting but… I don't know. Maybe we're just reading too much into it.

Shepard thinks for a moment.

Shepard: Yeah. Maybe.

EDI: Commander, who do you wish to accompany you down to Despoina?

Shepard: No need for a shuttle, EDI. Hover over the water near the desolate ship and I can jump off with the mech.

Joker: Sounds-wait, when did we get a mech?

Shepard: I requested one a bit before we went to Flux. I saw it in the hangar along with The Hammerhead and The Mako.

Joker: Shit. Atlus?

Shepard: Similar. But a bit more mobile, I'd say.

Joker: Huh. All right.

EDI: Commander?

Shepard: Yes, EDI?

EDI: Previously, your trip to speak with The Leviathan proved nearly fatal. Have you made any precautions to prevent such an outcome?

Shepard: Come on, EDI.

Shepard turns and begins to walk away.

Shepard: Do I ever?

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18: The Leviathan

Mass Effect.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 18.

The Normandy begins its descent into the planet of Despoina's atmosphere. Commander Shepard and the rest of his squadmates are standing in the hangar as Shepard walks in, now in his armor.

Shepard: All right.

Shepard walks over to his mech and takes a look at it. It's similar to an atlas, but with a more humanoid figure, and a bit larger. It is black with a blue design on it, similar to his armor, with an N7 logo on his chest, once again, similar to his armor.

Shepard: Wow. Nice looking mech.

Garrus: You know, if I tried to ask The Council to make one of their KRONOS Mechs look like Garrus Vakarian, they'd tell me to fuck off.

Shepard: Yeah. Well. Deal with it.

Garrus: Oh hardy har har.

Shepard walks over to his mech with an open cockpit, jumping up inside of it, strapping himself to the seat.

Shepard: Kronos, eh? So that's this thing's name?

Kaidan: That's the model of the mech. Only one of its kind, I think.

Shepard: Aw man, this thing's comfortable.

Liara walks up with her PDA.

Liara: Now, you shouldn't have to monitor anything, but, on its interface, it'll tell you about how far you are from the surface of the water. As well as oxygen levels and other things you'll need to survive.

Shepard: Good. Thanks Liara.

Liara smiles at him and Tali walks up.

Tali: Be safe, okay?

Shepard nods.

Shepard: I'll be fine. Just make sure to keep the bed warm, I can guarantee you I'm going to need a nap after this.

Tali: Aye aye, Commander.

Shepard: Phew… hoooh… okay. Let's get this done.

Liara: All right, engage the systems.

Shepard begins the startup process of the mech and the cockpit closes up and seals itself.

Shepard: All right. Let's go.

Shepard then stands the mech up to its full height, moving it over to the hangar.

Joker: Commander?

Shepard: Open up the hangar door, Joker.

Joker: All right. See ya when you get back up.

The hangar opens, allowing full view of the sea. Shepard moves over to the very end of the now opened hangar bay door.

Shepard: Okay… 3… 2… 1…

Shepard, in Kronos, leaps off of The Normandy and plunges into the water below, quickly descending.

~X~

Shepard drops down on the platform-like ground, looking around, finding that he did in fact land right in the spot he met The Leviathan the first time.

Shepard: Hnh…

Shepard moves around in his mech for a few moments.

Shepard: Wher…? He was…

Suddenly, a flash of light comes to Shepard's eyes and a rumbling begins.

Shepard: Fuck. Here we go.

The flashes continue along with the rumbling until several spikes of an alien lifeform rise up over the ridge of the platform, continuously growing until the full enormity of The Leviathan comes into view.

Leviathan: Shepard.

And suddenly, Shepard is shot into the Leviathan's mental plane once again.

~X~

Shepard stumbles, now on a completely flat plane with mist all around. He looks ahead to see a lithe male figure made of complete darkness.

Shepard: You're not… why this new form?

The figure turns to him.

Leviathan: I grow tired of trying to make lesser lifeforms comfortable when speaking to me.

Shepard: I see.

Leviathan moves swiftly and gracefully through the plane.

Leviathan: Why are you here, Shepard?

Shepard: I need information.

The Leviathan stops, but the darkness continues to move and swirl.

Leviathan: And I shall grant my assistance.

Shepard: Really?

Leviathan: Yes. You proved your strength and dominance over the others of your kind when you destroyed The Reapers.

Shepard: Hm.

Leviathan: To use a term of phrase from your cycle, I think everyone owes you one, Commander Shepard.

Shepard nods, but is still cautious.

Shepard: Well then. I need to know all you know about The Defiler.

The Leviathan's shadow figure turns quickly to Shepard. He stares at him for a moment before beginning to chuckle.

Leviathan: Ah. It was a matter of time before someone began digging into this.

Shepard: Digging into what?

Leviathan: Ah… I can't help you. At least, I cannot give you the answers.

Shepard: What?

Leviathan: There's some things even I'm prohibited to talk about. However…

The Leviathan moves once again.

Leviathan: I can tell you where to look.

Shepard: Why don't we just cut the middle-man and you tell me what you know?

Leviathan: I'm not allowed, Shepard. I'm not the only one of my kind, as you know, and there are some things we do not speak of. However, I can help you find out on your own.

Shepard: Well… whatever I can get at this point.

Leviathan: Your employers are hiding things, Shepard. I think you know that. There are things they aren't telling you. Things aren't adding up. To begin your hunt for knowledge, go to Noveria. Go back to the archives you went to three years prior. You will find what you need there.

Shepard thinks for a moment, realizing he is right. Things aren't adding up.

Shepard: All right.

Leviathan: Along with this, Shepard, I bestow upon you an artifact.

A small sphere is set in Shepard's palm.

Leviathan: Do not worry, you shall not be… indoctrinated or be affected in any way. But it will allow us to communicate easier. You won't have to return here every time you need to speak with me.

Shepard: Thank you.

Leviathan: Do not thank me, Shepard. It's likely that I have set you on a path that may very well be your demise.

Suddenly, the plane disappears, and Shepard is back in his mech, looking around to see that The Leviathan has disappeared back into the depths of the sea.

Shepard: Hrnh…

Shepard engages thrusters in his mech and it begins to rise.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19: Nappy Time

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 19.

Garrus, James, and Kaidan are waiting in the hangar, holding drinks and speaking.

Garrus: Ya know… Liara's kinda hot.

Kaidan: Yeah. She's okay.

Garrus: Think I could tap that?

James: Sure. If you… ya know… got smoother.

Garrus: What do you mean?

James: You're all ridges. All ridges. She's all smooth skin. All smooth skin.

Garrus: Huh. Yeah. I guess.

Kaidan: It's not like it was ever gonna happen, anyway.

Garrus: I don't know, mayb-

Suddenly, The Kronos Mech with Commander Shepard inside shoots out of the water and lands on the hangar.

Shepard: Erfh…

Shepard pushes out the hatch on the cockpit, crawling out, now with a nosebleed and physically tired.

Shepard: Guh…

Kaidan: Shit!

Kaidan, James, and Garrus rush over and grab Shepard, putting his arms around their shoulders.

Garrus: Joker, are you here?

Joker's voice comes over the communicator.

Joker: Yeah I just picked Shepard up on The Normandy. Closing the hangar now.

The hangar closes and the trio walks into the elevator.

~X~

Shepard is sitting in the med-bay with Dr. Chakwas, Liara, and James Vega.

James: So you're getting sent on a wild goose chase because a sea monster ordered it?

Shepard: Yeah. Pretty much.

James. Well. Shit.

Liara: Noveria… I remember it coldly.

Shepard: I do as well. What happened to the facility when we left?

Liara: After being repaired, it went back to being a research facility. Nothing profound has come out of it as of yet, so I haven't been keeping tabs on it.

Shepard: Hrm… EDI?

EDI's voice comes into the room.

EDI: Yes, Shepard?

Shepard: Tell Joker to set course for Noveria.

EDI: Right away, Shepard.

Shepard stands up from the bed he was sitting down on, stretching his body.

Liara: Shepard?

Shepard: Yes?

Liara: I insist I accompany you during this mission.

Shepard: Are you sure, Liara?

Liara: Yes… I think it would be… appropriate to visit the facility again. I'm older now, I feel that it would give me something similar to closure on the place.

Shepard nods.

Shepard: I understand. That's fine.

Liara: Thank you.

James: I'll come with too. I haven't seen any action yet since The Normandy set out again, might as well be when I'm present.

Shepard: Sure. All right, that sounds okay.

Dr. Chakwas: All you need to do is take it easy until you have to get out, Commander. Nothing serious has occurred with you, you're just tired. Taking a nap would be a good idea.

Shepard: Okay. Thanks, Doc.

Dr. Chakwas: Be safe.

Shepard: All right, be ready team. I'm gonna go sleep for a little bit.

~X~

Shepard walks into his cabin, slightly sluggish. He places The Orb down onto his desk.

Shepard: Erfh…

Shepard turns to walk down the staircase to see every light but one turned off with Tali in the bed, holding her arms out, with the covers pulled down on his side of the bed.

Tali: Time for a nap, yeah?

Shepard smiles.

Shepard: Yeah. I love you.

Tali: I know. And come on, we should get some sleep.

Shepard finds himself in the bed, snuggling Tali, and grinning widely.

Shepard: You make me very happy, you know.

Tali: Mmhm.

Shepard and Tali then fall asleep in each other's arms.

To Be Continued…

_For those of you who get the title's reference, good on you! You get ten points.  
Yep. That's all I had to say._


	20. Chapter 20: Betrayal

Mass Effect: Requiem.  
Volume 4.  
Chapter 20.

Commander Sam Shepard, Liara T'Soni, and James Vega walk out of The Normandy and into the docking bay of the station of Port Hanshan on Noveria.

Liara: I hate this place.

James: I've never really liked the cold.

Shepard: Let's just get going.

Shepard, Liara, and James walk up the platform where they are ushered through security and down the elevator, the people there recognizing Shepard.

James: I think this is one of the first times we've walked into somewhere and hadn't had to shoot something.

Shepard: I guess being the hero of the galaxy does have its benefits.

The squad walks out of the elevator and the security agent, a Salarian with dark brown skin, meets them as they do.

Agent: Hello Commander. It's wonderful having you here. My name is Jaetel, and I am acting under Administrator Lorik Qui'in and the chief of ERCS security, Maeko Matsuo. Both are terribly sorry they can't greet you in person, but they're both very busy today.

Shepard: I'm assuming you want us to relinquish our weapons?

Jaetel: Oh no, Commander. We know your policy regarding that very well.

Shepard frowns, but Jaetel has already turned around and is walking away.

Jaetel: Right this way, gentlefolk!

Shepard: Hrnh…

The trio follows Jaetel through the station, through an elevator, and into a lobby.

Jaetel: When we heard you were coming, we prepared our suite just for you three.

Shepard: Wow. I uh… I don't know if this is necessary…

Jaetel: Nonsense! Here. These are your room keys. Your room is at the end of the hallway on the top floor, 5S.

Shepard: Well… I don't know what to say.

Jaetel: Enjoy it, really. When you have need to use your Mako to leave the area, call me up and I believe your Mako has been transported to our hangar by your men.

Shepard: Okay. Thank you, Jaetel.

Jaetel walks out of the lobby, leaving the trio to settle in their room.

~X~

Shepard, James, and Liara walk into their suite, seeing the large two-floor room that is decorated with a variety of things.

Shepard: Wow… this is uh… wow.

James: Yeah, I didn't expect this place to have anything like this.

Liara: This will more than suffice as a base while we stay here. Hopefully there is a console we can use as an intelligence interface.

James: Yeah. What she said.

Shepard walks over to the living room as Liara and James set their weapons down next to him. He sees a package on the coffee table.

James: Oh. Here, look at this.

James picks up the package.

James: To Commander Sam Shepard, I hope you like my little gift. – Jaetel.

Suddenly, something begins to beep repeatedly.

Shepard: What?

James: Oh… shit.

Shepard looks at the package in James' hands, seeing that it's beeping.

Shepard: Dammit!

Shepard grabs the package and hurls it onto the second floor.

Shepard: Everybody! Dow-

BOOM!

The package explodes in blue light, a biotic explosive of some sort, the trio being blown away from the living room as they grab their weapons, breaking out onto the balcony.

Shepard: Dammit…

Shepard gets to his knees and hears a noise that came over the ringing in his ears overhead. He looks up to see two shuttles with their doors opening up, several mercenaries training their guns on them.

James: Fuck! We got screwe-

But suddenly, they turn their guns on the supports of the suite, firing away. Shepard hears another noise, looking inside to watch the second floor of the suite begin to fall down, causing the balcony to creak.

Shepard: Shit…. Get inside! Get-!

The balcony groans as the metal holding it to the wall begins to get shred into pieces. Shepard attempts to throw Liara into the hotel room, but, the balcony already turns downward, falling off.

Shepard: SHIT!

They begin to tumble down into the snowy landscape below.

Liara: Hold on!

Liara uses her biotic abilities to surround Shepard and James in a blue aura, slowing their fall steadily. She also uses a type of field to ward off debris as it comes falling down.

James: That tingles!

Liara: Gaahhh!

Liara is able to slow their fall to the point where they levitate safely downward, but as they land on the ground, she nearly keels over.

Liara: I…

Shepard: Fuck!

Shepard and the others look to see parts of the balcony and debris from the room falling all around them, as well as the shuttles descending in on their position.

Shepard: We need to move. Now!

Liara: I… She-Shepar… I… I…

Liara falls unconscious, falling onto the snow.

Shepard: Now? Fucking now? God fucking dammit!

Shepard rushes over and grabs her, hoisting her over his shoulder and grabbing his pistol out of his holster.

Shepard: James, take point! We need to get to the hangar! I'll try and hail Cortez!

James: Gotcha.

James takes out his assault rifle and runs forward, Shepard following closely behind, but struggling with Liara on his shoulder.

Shepard: Cortez! Cortez, can you read me?

Joker's voice comes over his communicator, but it's filled with static.

Cortez: Co-kzzzzhhh-nder? Commander-kzzzhhhkkkkk-…! We're losing-kzzh-you!

Shepard: Cortez! We're heading to Peak 15! Do you read me?

Cortez: P-kzzhkkkzhhkk-15? Comm-kzzzzkhhh! I can't-…

And suddenly, his communication with Cortez is cut off.

Shepard: Dammit!

James: What happened?

Shepard: They're jamming our signal. We can't get through to them, here. We need to get to Peak 14! Now!

James: I know! Is-is this the hangar?

Shepard looks over a little farther ahead, seeing the hangar doors and recognizing the path, then nods hurriedly.

Shepard and James stop in front of the hangar, seeing it closed.

Shepard: What do we do?

James: Easy.

James grabs his rifle and shoots a blast of napalm and explosives, causing the doors to open wide, showcasing their Mako inside.

James: Just use a little carnage and we go right through.

Shepard looks to see the shuttles closing in on their position, searching through the debris.

Shepard: Get inside! Go!

Shepard and James run into the hangar and get inside The Mako. Shepard gets into the back while James takes the driver's seat. Shepard then straps Liara in tight so she doesn't get hurt while unconscious.

James: Jeez… it's been a while since I've been able to drive one of these things.

Shepard looks to see the shuttles right outside of the hangar, several of the mercenaries dropping out to engage them.

Shepard: Drive dammit! Drive!

James: Driving!

James then gets the Mako into gear and bolts out, knocking through a mercenary on their way out.

?: Hm…

The leader of the mercenaries looks on from the shuttle, watching as her men scramble to get back into it. As the shuttle doors close, she barks an order.

Leader: Stand by for further orders!

She pulls off her helm, revealing it to be security chief Maeko Matsuo, and gets onto her communicator.

Maeko: Qui'in-san?

In his office in Port Hanshan, Lorik hears Maeko's voice coming through.

Lorik: Yes, Ms. Matsuo?

Maeko: Shepard-sama has fled to Peak 15. Shall we pursue?

Lorik nods slowly to himself.

Lorik: We have our orders, Ms. Matsuo. Bring in Commander Shepard, dead or alive. Before he can access the archives.

Maeko: Affirmative. Goodbye.

Maeko gets off her communication with Lorik, who sits contemplating.

Lorik: I'm sorry, Shepard.

To Be Continued…

_Hey Guys,_

_So, I just want to give a quick update to the people who religiously read my series and newcomers alike! I'm incredibly happy with the feedback this series is getting and you guys have no idea how much it means to me_

_As you might know, I was gone for a while, and it took forever for Chapter 17 to get posted up. The reason being that a lot of personal problems and tragedies that have mixed with work have caused my life to become so hectic, that I needed to stabilize it and find a balance of free time before coming back to this series, as it wouldn't be fair to the lot of you who read this to only get a half-assed chapter every once in who-knows-how-long. I want to put effort and time into this, as this series means a lot to me._

_For the story itself, if being away did one good thing, I now know EXACTLY where the story is going. I'm planning three seasons with a few spin-offs along the way. I might do a fourth one if it makes enough sense. Each season is going to be quite long, so don't expect the series to end anytime soon. Several big players have come into play as well as the overarching conspiracy of The First Season. I think that's the theme of season one, really: Conspiracy.  
_

_And for those of you who are fans of Bioware's work in general, I'm planning a Dragon Age series, very similar in style to this one, that will take place before Dragon Age: Inquisition. It will feature The Warden as the main character, during the seven years after Dragon Age: Origins and during Dragon Age 2. It will catalog his adventures with a lot of classic characters making appearances, and him going up against a new threat to Ferelden. I hope you guys love it as much as I am so far. It will debut in the next week or so under the title of..._

_Dragon Age: Nightmare._

_But that's about it! Thanks so much for reading all this. Please leave feedback, suggestions, comments, or anything else, really._

_Thanks,  
Sam._


End file.
